Fallen Prince
by Hekushko
Summary: All that had happened.. in Asgard, in Midgard and with the Chitauri. So desperately wanting someone to understand.. to know.. But will Loki find the courage to speak of it? Or will someone find the courage to ask? Thor/Loki, Avengers friendships in later chapters. Rated T for possible later chapters (to be save) Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship
1. Fallen Prince

First a bit of "Thor" and "The Avengers", and then continuing the story beyond these two movies. possibly even into an Avengers 2, if I can find the inspiration. Thor/Loki

Do bear with the first paragraphs please, The story doesn't really start until somewhere near the end of this first chapter. I found it to be important to write it though, for it gives a more clear picture of all the events that have happened and that will happen. And the story does get better (to my opinion) further in the chapters.

_(Slight mention of an oc (that has been in my head for to long) for now, ignorable, for she belongs in a different story that is still in my head. Just wanted to introduce her for a bit in this one.)_  
_Please forgive any grammar/spelling/whatever errors.. my native tongue is not English._

* * *

**Loki's story:**

He had truly never meant it like that.. He had never meant for the allfather.. his used to be father.. to banish Thor to Midgard.. strapped of his powers and his honor.. No.. he just wanted to teach Thor a lesson.. to stop his constant arrogance... selfishness... foolishness, and to show his used to be father that he was as worthy or perhaps more worthy for the throne than Thor. Not that he wanted the throne.. he just wanted to be acknowledged as equal to Thor, that was all. But his plan went to far.  
He had planned for Odin to come and save them and give Thor a proper scolding for once.. Not one still full of promises for the throne.. but one in which Thor finally felt like he actually had to earn the throne. He hadn't planned for Odin to be this mad.. and when he tried to suss their shouting, Odin had just raged at him, not even in proper words, like he did to Thor.. no.. in "HRRAAAWWGGHH' as if to an animal.. He had kept quiet after that en had to watch how Thor was thrown into Midgard.

Though he had felt bad about it at first.. the memory of his brother and him in Jotunheim had quickly made that guilt be replaced with a small sense of satisfaction and of peace..

His brother and him in Jotunheim, together with the warrior three and Sif.. Loki actually tried to calm Thor down before they got to the frostgiants, not wanting an actual fight, or any change of anyone of them getting hurt.. But Thor his easily agravated nature, clouded by his thoughts of fighting, blood, pride and war, kept him aggravated, no matter what Loki said.

And as they came to the frostgiants and Loki tried to stop him once more.. Thor actually said to him to know his place... That little sentence. "know your place" triggered something in Loki that wouldn't surface until it was to late..

And that one little insult... that tiny little insult that Loki would just have ignored, but Thor couldn't handle being made fun of, not like Loki could. Loki had felt a sigh in his mind when the Jotuns had called his golden brother a 'princess'. Just such a silly little insult.. something so small.. and yet.. all that it had triggered. Thor putting his friends and Loki in danger once more.

He tried all his best to help everyone in battle, and save himself until Odin would come. After that he tried all his best to keep Odin from sending Thor to Midgard.. though that attempt was cut short very quickly and harshly. He did all his best to continue life in Asgard without Thor, except for the fact that something in Jotunheim triggered both his curiosity and fear..

After finding the tesseract.. and hearing his true heritage from the man with as less a patience as Thor.. or perhaps an even poorer patience, the man who had always, maybe consciously, maybe subconsciously, treated Loki as second best.. as the shadow of Thor.., something broke..

He had tried to ask for answers.. the answers and the comfort he so hard needed at that moment.. but his adoptive father had fallen into his Odinsleep.. At the most perfect time possible.. the one time Loki could not be without someone with a shoulder to cry on. Someone to support him. To comfort him, to listen to him, to hold him close and tell him everything was alright and he was still a son of Asgard no matter what..

But with his so called father.. not able to bring actual comfort and not even the answers that only he could give, falling into his Odinsleep.. and his brother stuck in Midgard.. those words from before cringed back up: know your place!.. Know my place...? Know my place...? A frostgiant.. the monsters parents tell their children about at night.. The same stories he had heard as a little boy.. that monster.. the shadow of his brother.. who wasn't even his brother, for he was a monster.. with no other purpose than to be send to Jotunheim when he was old enough.. To stay there in the dark and cold for the rest of his life as a political chess piece, played by his so called father... Brought up as a chess piece for his entire life..  
A monstrous chess piece... Pretended to be loved.. for that one reason..

Everything was suddenly a lie.. and so many other things suddenly became clear.. Know your place!.. He would know his place.. He would show... everybody what his place ought to be... That he is just as good as Thor.. That he can be worthy in Odin's eyes.. That he deserves the same treatment.. That he deserves to be loved just as much.. as the golden son.. The O so loved.. son.. The son that could probably blow up half the palace and still be forgiven without any further protest.

This was his change to prove himself worthy of love. Even though suddenly being crowned came as a shock, he had to take this chance.. If he would just defeat the frostgiants, he could show Odin how worthy he is. How tactical, strong and smart. How much he is an Asgardian and not a Jotun.. If he could kill his birth father, he could truly be a prince of Asgard, he could truly be Odin his son...

But no.. everything went different from what he expected.. Thor was actually redeeming himself.. He couldn't let that happen.. He couldn't let mister arrogant, aggressive and self centered redeem himself that quickly.. not before Loki had the change to show his own worth... He had to do this.. or else the shadow in which he stood for all those years would be so much greater that he would actually disappear entirely behind his brother's "great... actions..". He just wanted to stop Thor.. the reason why he let the guardian smack his brother instead of incinerate him was so that Thor would not die.. Though he had not taken into account that Odin had given Thor a human body and it shocked him, feeling the pang in his heart..

But of course not long after.. Odin wouldn't let his most beloved son die this easily.. no.. Thor had redeemed himself.. And so the human body turned into that of a god again.. Getting his hammer back.. and then going back to Asgard as Loki was busy stopping the Jotuns from hurting his family, or what used to be his family, showing them how strong he actually was.. Thor showed up.. not understanding how much this had meant to Loki.. He was only seeing what he thought of as justice.. what many thought of as justice...

"I just wanted to be your equal!"

Their fight.. fueled by that one line.. "Know your place!" Ending in the destruction of the bridge.. Ending in them hanging on for dear life.. Ending in Loki trying to explain how all he had wanted.. was to finally end the war with the Jotuns, the constant threat, how he could have done it, protected everyone from harm.. How he could show himself worthy.. ending with Odin.. telling Loki in his weakest moment.. "no, Loki" Leaving Loki heartbroken.. No mercy.. No words of comfort while he was hanging there.. His own life in his hand.. being told you will never be worthy.. how you according to the man who you had looked up to your whole life.. were in the wrong..

He had no choice but to let go.. tears streaming from his face.. Not a word of mercy.. grief or pain heard from his used to be father as he fell.

He now knew his place.. his place was forever crawling in the shadows of those arrogant, unworthy but.. ow.. so.. sarcastically great people.. or in hell...

He chose hell.. having known the other feeling for far to long.

And now.. after going through absolute hell.. tortured both mentally as physically.. Living in the dark and the cold for so long... he couldn't do anything but give in to his new "friends.."

Leading their army with his quick intelligence and ability to be tactical, plan, and ability to deal with sudden turn of events..

At first it was quite fun.. Finally being able to see the daylight again.. dealing with these lesser beings who all fell for his plans so easily.. Until that thunder roared..

He wanted to take that hand so badly.. to finally have someone comfort him.. take care of him.. be there for him again.. But.. it was to late.. Always those words: know your place!..

He knew his place now.. His place was to stop all the hurting.. to just get on with it.. and lead that army to victory...

He couldn't go back to Asgard.. He couldn't believe his brother when he told him they all mourned..

Who would mourn for a monster? Those people that always thought less of him? No he couldn't.. Plus his new "friends" wouldn't like him betraying them now... He suddenly remembered the pain from those tortures... and the strain that the tesseract had had on him.. messing with his mind..

and it truly felt that is was messing with him still, even at the moments when it was beyond his grasp.

He had said no.. at first.. he may have been a bit of a trickster.. trying to finally get his respect through deceit and lies.. But he was no real killer... no killer of the innocents at least.. But in the end he could not say 'no' anymore.. Broken. Mentally, physically.. scared.. cold.. and in pain.. all alone in that dark world.. This world.. Midgard.. was all he could grasp for.. Having power here.. being king.. finally being rid of the darkness, of the tortures... and of all those people gazing down on him. He was too exhausted to object anymore.

He Turned Thor away after that.. again and again. For fear of actually giving in to his pleas... It hurt him so much when he stabbed him..

It had been a small knife.. certainly not fit for killing a man, let alone a god.. But just enough to try to get the message through: "I'm not going back to Asgard with you.."

He had cried when he did it.. never wanted to actually hurt Thor.. No matter what he thought of his past or present attitude.. Thor was still the one who reached out to him no matter what.. unlike his used to be father. But.. this had to be done.. he had to get loose from him.. or his heart would give out if Thor had offered his hand one more time.

And then.. while his army was being destroyed.. that horrible planet where he had been tortured so.. but also his chances of finally finding a life out of the shadows, his convictions finally fell.. He had nothing left.. Not his chance of happiness.. Not his chance to prove that he deserved better than having to live in the shadows.. get mocked and called trickster.. Someone only capable of playing evil tricks, no matter how many times he had actually saved his loved ones, helping Asgard tremendously.. actually did good. He had absolutely nothing left.. Not even the final chance to go back to Asgard with Thor.. even if he was the only one to still care about Loki.

When that green monstrosity came.. he just gave in to the sweet feeling of salvation from this life.. from all the pain and all the grief..

"just kill me.."

And so the Hulk tried.. smashing him around the room, through walls, falling to the floor with barely any life left in him when Thor showed up. Desperately trying to stop the green beast, but getting swung around like a rag-doll as much as Loki, but trying again and again to stop the massive arms swinging and stomping Loki through yet another wall. It wasn't until the one they called Angel, if he recalled correctly, which was quite a fitting name seeing how she had two giant elemental wings on her back, came flying through the broken window. Smashing herself with all the brute force and speed she could muster into the beast just to get it of balance for a second so that Thor could grab hold of Loki and take him in a protective embrace, which finally stopped the beast from continuing.

the Angel having been smashed against a wall as well rubbed the back of her head and said something like "fudge" before the rest of the avengers came circling around the two used to be brothers. Thor desperately clinging to the limp body, looking angrily and with true despair at the green beast and the rest of the lot. Begging them to stop.. And they stopped.. knowing they had already won..

Thor then rushing back to Asgard, desperate for a healer. Holding Loki protectively in his arms on his way there.. But Loki just looked at him with tears in his eyes and regret, grief and fear so heavy on his heart. 'Thor...' he spoke ever so softly and broken, with what little breath he had left. '...I'm sorry...'

He then used the last bit of his magic to make himself fall through his brothers arms into the abyss down below once again. He could hear Thor screaming after him, calling out his name with panic. But those sounds quickly faded away as he disappeared into the abyss and fell through yet another dimension. And then high from the sky harshly to the ground below. The air knocked from the one still working lung and the powdery snow blew up before it silently fell back down again..

And then he was alone.. All alone in this barren wasteland.. Nothing but snow and ice and darkness. He laid perfectly still, letting the snow fall on him, covering him until he would be buried.. far away from the world, any world.. any hurt.. or grief.. fear, disappointment, desperation, pain, and hatred. Finally at peace he started to lose consciousness, letting himself slide into the hope of death.

Unbeknownst to Loki, Thor had followed him. But at the speed of the turning of the abyss he had reached the ground far out of the way of Loki. Nevertheless he searched for his brother. Desperately shouting his name, so full of emotion, regret and fear. "Loki!" echoed through the falling snow. Minutes went to hours before Thor finally found him.. almost completely covered in snow, skin white, lips blue, heart on the brim of giving out, breathing almost beyond noticeable.. but he had found him.

Letting himself fall into the cold snow beside Loki's thin, starved, frozen and wounded frame, picking him up from the snow, quickly but carefully, wrapping his thick red cape around the cold form who was hanging in his arms like a rag-doll once again. Tears falling on the fallen prince his cheeks. 'Loki.. stay with me... I'm bringing you home.. and I will give you all the warmth you could ever want. And all the food you could ever eat.. Just stay with me and come home with me.'

He stood up quickly with the limp form securely in his arms, close to his own body in hopes of warming him up at least a bit, and quickly finding his way back to Asgard.

* * *

**All characters (except for that little tiny barely noticeable oc..) belong to their respective owners, which is _not_ me.. unfortunately :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and forgiven the boring parts), stay tuned for more.**


	2. Fallen prince awakens

And we continue, now beyond the Thor and Avengers movie, we go from the descriptive writing to finally writing somewhat of a story.. ^^ . Though this all was scribbled down in a rush, just trying to get the story that played in my head typed on my laptop as fast as possible before I'd forget. So forgive if it isn't all that good.. it was a bit of haste. Reviews always welcome though.

(Not a native English speaker.. do forgive)

* * *

...

Walking with great haste through the halls of Asgard, but careful of not hurting his brother further, yelling to his friends, who came to him as soon as they saw him walking in, that they should get the best healers immediately! They stare for a bit, wondering if the being in his arms is who they think he is, but run then to get the healers after seeing Thor's look.

He makes his way to his chambers, putting the fallen prince down ever so gently on his bed, brushing away a few strands of hair before feeling his cold cheeks. He quickly checks him all over to see which pieces of armor he can safely remove without doing more damage. Before long the healer walks in the room, immediately shocked by the poor state the fallen prince is in.  
She orders one of her trainee's to get a bowl of warm water and multiple washcloths, another a lot of blankets, and the last one a lot of bandages. She then goes to work quickly, checking Loki the same way Thor had and carrying on with his work of removing the armor bit by bit without causing to much damage and bleeding.

When the trainees return she quickly goes to work with cleaning his wounds, shying Thor to the edge of the room and out of her way, telling him to get a good fire going in the fireplace. She stitches the worst wounds, to stop any bleeding. Then starts on checking his bones for fractures. Her first priority are his ribs for they are sticking inwards into his body and into his lungs. Using some magic she carefully pulls them back while having one of her trainees stopping the internal bleeding as best as he can.

She then tries to get his collapsed lung to heal enough to work again. When his lungs are restored enough and he starts to breath just a little bit better than before she focuses on any other internal damage of which she restores the worst, just so that all the organs will work and keep working. After which she finally gets to the remainder of the cuts and bruises, doing her best to put spells on them to let them heal a bit faster.

After having him cleaned up, and bandaged she tucks him in with as many blankets as possible, telling Thor to keep an eye on his temperature as best as he can, warning her if he doesn't warm up at least a bit within the hour. She then leaves with her trainees, telling Thor that she will be back for regular check ups throughout the night, and that it is best to stay by his side, in case something goes wrong. Having him last through the night is priority now. Thor then nods gratefully at the healer woman, the best one at the court, one full of kindness and fondness of the two princes, even after all that had happened. She had been their healer from when they were kids.

He then takes a seat on the edge of the bed, gently grabbing Loki's hand in his own. 'Ow.. Loki.. why has this happened?' he asks sadly, feeling the cold fingers as he gently starts rubbing them warm. 'But no matter what has happened.. I will get you back.. By my side.. where you belong.. Close to me.. my dearest friend..' he slowly lets his hand go more upward towards Loki's wrist, slowly warming them as well with his own fierce warmth.

Ignoring his own injuries, which truly seem trivial to him right now, he tries to slowly heal his fallen friend in his own little way, doing what he can no matter how little it helps. He slowly directs his eyes to Loki's pale features, even more pale than what they normally blue of his lips however is slowly starting to disappear, turning his lips pale as well. Still it looks healthier than what they looked like before.

He lost so much blood, his body so mangled by the fight, the hulk and the fall. But it seemed mangled before.. the ever so clear eyes seemed dull and clouded when he spoke to him on that mountain after he had pulled him out of that plane. Clouded and tired. His entire being looked troubled. His composure much more frail than usual.. his body even thinner,  
too thin. His features almost gray, like the life had been sucked from him. Everything about him worried Thor, and he attempted again and again to reach out to him.. only to fall further away, only to add to the insanity in which he thought his brother was..  
It wasn't until he held him in his arms while they were going back to Asgard and he saw that grief stricken look Loki gave him when he apologized and attempted to kill himself once more, the tears that rolled over his cheeks that later froze in the snow, that his thoughts went deeper than that insanity.. That Loki was still Loki, through all that happened. He had shown emotions towards Thor, pain, regret, confusion, anger and disappointment.

He will save his brother tonight.. he will" is what his heart is calling out to him while he gently strokes Loki's neck, a habit that he has had for so long now.. Always a way of reaching out to him. An easy way of holding him close, not letting him escape.. He won't let him escape now,

He had been confused by what Angel had said at first, after she had met him. Scolding Thor for what he had said about his brother being adopted, blaming the 'bag of cats on that'. And that she had seen so much more in his eyes than that bag of cats.. And that they we're all being fools. Blaming Loki for something that most of them had done as well, more or less.

They all had dark pasts in one way or another. He hadn't understood how she could stick up for Loki even after what she had heard about what he did. And he himself couldn't really stand up for Loki at all, giving in at the slightest argument. How did she know him so much better than Thor? The way that she refused to go up to stark tower to finish the fight. Standing by Thor at the decision not to harm Loki any further. Standing up to the rest of the avengers without having spend any real time with Loki at all..

What had she seen in his eyes, that she could hold such a conviction, to call all of them fools to justify their own actions with answers to violence, the way she pretty much slammed her own body into that of the Hulk to save Loki.. what.. had she seen.. he wanted to know so badly..

Tony told them she could look into someone's soul just by looking in to their eyes. See their heart.. If they are good or evil.. What their sins are.. What their pasts are and possibly if they will do good in the future..

That gift troubled him but also triggered his curiosity. She was so easy with judging people. Telling them they are heartless fools.. Calling them names fitting for their actions that she shouldn't even have a know of. Deciding whether someone deserves to live of die.. Loki deserves to live, he knows that himself.. but what had happened exactly to turn, what according to Angel is apparently a good soul, into what he had become. He had almost wished for her to be here right now to enlighten his thick head with some much needed reality, as she would probably put it.

Something stirred beneath his hand suddenly. His eyes shoot to Loki, but he lies still once more. He gently feels at the fingers. Had he moved them? He truly hoped so.

The rest of the night turned slowly, waiting of and on for the healer to come and check. Carefully trying to rub some warmth into Loki's body. And dozing of into some rest of his own, but waking up from dark dreams almost immediately.

About an hour before morning comes he hears a soft knock on the door followed by his mother who slowly and a bit shyly walks into the room until she sees her youngest son in the state he is in. She then hurries to his side and drops beside the bed, immediately grabbing his hand.

'My son.. ow my beautiful son..' she starts crying, seeing the poor state Loki is in. 'you brought him back Thor.. you brought him back.' 'Of course mother..' Thor softly says. Frigga moves up from the floor to sit on the edge of the bed, not letting go of Loki's hand. 'He is so cold... will he?!.. Please tell me he..' 'We don't know yet.. his chances will be better if he lasts through the night. He has made it this far.. let us hope he will for the remainder.' she nods quietly while she slowly brings her other hand to his cheek. Still shocked by how cold he feels. 'Why did you not send for me sooner?' she then asks softly. 'I didn't want you.. to worry.. and...I.. I did not know how you would react.. To me bringing him back here..' Frigga then looks at him with sadness clear in her eyes.

'I just wanted you to bring him back.. alive... and you did.. I am his mother as well as yours Thor. If this were to happen to you, I wouldn't care what you had done... I would just want you back with me.' Thor smiles softly for the first time that night.

'Now you should go and get your injuries cleaned up as well, and get some rest.. you look a mess Thor' Frigga starts scolding him and Thor can't help but smile some more. 'Will you stay with him?' 'For as long as my body can bear, and even if I have to fall asleep here, I will stay.' 'Then I shall make sure to return as soon as I have rested a bit, and cleaned myself up, to take over from you once more. I do not want to leave his side myself, but I trust him to be as safe with you as with me.' Frigga nods.

'And how about father?' Thor asks while he stands up. 'He knows your back.. and that you brought Loki... And I do believe that he wants to come.. but that he is a bit frightened as well for it. He has felt such regret Thor... you must understand it is not easy for him to understand his own error and to act to it. But I feel that he will come.. sooner or later..' 'I just hope he will speak to Loki as the father that he once was.' Thor says softly, fearful for his father's reactions.

A few hours later Thor comes back, finding his mother still duty-fully beside Loki, softly caressing his cheek with a love only a mother can muster. 'How is he?' Thor asks softly, stirring her from her peaceful state. She looks up and smiles at him softly, happy to see that Thor looks a bit more rested now. 'He is slowly getting warmer. The healer said the initial danger is over, and now he just needs time and rest. We just have to hope that he will wake up soon so we can get him to eat a bit. So that he will get his strength back, he will heal with more ease then.' Thor nods and takes a seat on the other side of the bed. 'You should rest a bit now mother, you have been awoken in the middle of the night and have sat here for a while now. I will stay by his side for now. His mother looks a bit conflicted, but after getting a reasuring glance from her oldest son, she nods and stands to take her leave. 'Please let me know if anything changes'.

He looks so peaceful.. now that he is sleeping soundly. Finally getting a bit of his complexion back. Not the way he looked back on earth, so influenced by the tesseract. Giving him a sickly gray taint, darkness around his eyes. Now he is getting his normal pale complexion back, but with the healthy glow he always possessed. The dark around his eyes disappearing.

Thor softly takes Loki's hand in his own again, caressing the thin fingers softly. 'How could someone as soft and sweet as you have done such horrible things..' Thor says quietly 'Even though you were always mischievous, you have never truly wanted to harm someone. You always stood by my side in battle, saved my back so many times, and not just mine. What has caused you such pain to make you stray so far?.. To make you hate me that much.' he adds with sadness in his voice.

He feels the stir of Loki's fingers again. Suddenly alert he looks to his brother while clasping his hand. "Loki.. can you hear me?' he asks softly, but no answer. Thor goes to sit a bit closer and moves his fingers over Loki's cheek, towards his neck. 'Loki.. please wake up soon.. do not leave me in such distress, I beg of you. Have you not made me worry enough?' he says with a small smile.

'You made me think that you had died to many times now.. first.. at the bridge.. when you fell.. ow how I have mourned you. And then you go and do it again, by the hands of the Hulk this time.. And if that was not enough.. When I finally thought you safely back in my arms.. you force me to lose you once more.. Of all the things that you have done.. that was the cruelest. Making me watch you fall once more.' Thor then brings his forehead to Loki's before he kisses his cheek softly.

'Don't fall from me, ever again..' He suddenly feels the twitch of Loki's fingers again, followed by a soft moan. Thor alert again, close by his side. 'Loki..?' another small moan, pained and tired. 'Loki I'm here.. if you are awake.. please..' Thor tries, not really finding the words he so strongly feels in his heart. A sudden painful breath before Loki's eyes flutter open. Another pained moan leaving his mouth. 'Ow Loki, I had wished for you to wake.. But you are in such pain, it almost makes me wish for you to fall asleep again.' he says softly caressing the raven hair. Loki tries to focus his blurred vision, suddenly confused as to where he is and why he is not dead.

'T-Thor?' he speaks weakly. 'Yes bro.. Loki. I am here, and you are safe.. at last.' Thor speaks softly with as much tenderness as he can muster. 'Wh.. what ha..ppened?' Loki asks meekly. 'To put it bluntly.. you pulled another of your pranks.. and had me search for you for hours before I finally found you again..' Thor says, trying to sound lighthearted, but failing. 'Thor...' '..Rest.. brother.. you need to regain some strength. We shall speak at a later time when you are more fit.' He softly caresses his cheek again while Loki drifts back into unconsciousness.

Thor then quickly goes to find the healer and to speak to his mother.

About a day later Loki wakes up once more, at last. Thor has been by his side the entire time, hoping for him to wake up again soon. Giving him hope for his recovery.

He now is able to stay awake with a bit less pain. Thor very carefully gets him to drink some water. Loki to tired to protest, just gratefully having some fluids roll through his roughed and dry throat.

Then very carefully he helps Loki sit up a bit against the pillows so he can try to eat a bit. But Loki refuses, to tired.. still to determined not to live on like this.. Stubbornness winning from hunger. 'Loki.. you must eat..' Thor utters, saddened. A slight pang of guilt going through Loki's heart. 'Just a little bit.. please..' Thor tries, but Loki moves his face to the side. Refusing to even let him try.

Thor sighs, clearly lost for what he is supposed to do. He then grunts a bit, frustration very clear, frightening Loki a little. Thor then takes one of the pieces of fruit in his own mouth and chews it slightly before he grabs hold of Loki's neck, forcing his face toward his own before he puts his lips over Loki's, forcing open his mouth before forcing the food into his throat. Loki surprised. He tries to protest, but he is to weak and the shock withholds him from moving his muscles.

He starts to cough, but it does not stop Thor from continuing, roughly. Forcing the food into his body. Tears stream down his cheeks from utter shock and the horrible sensation of having to choke but not being able to. Forced to swallow the food.

Thor raises himself up again checking to see if Loki has indeed swallowed the food. A bit grieved, that this had to be this way. But at the same time necessity has won from his own guilt. 'Are you going to make me do this the hard way.. or shall you try yourself.' he asks rhetorically while Loki weeps softly.

Thor lets him weep for a bit, not comforting him, not regretting what had to be done. Then he takes another bit of fruit and offers it to Loki who has calmed down a bit, only softly sobbing. He holds in another sob to open his mouth slightly, allowing Thor to feed him the piece of fruit. He then very slowly tries to chew, finding great difficulty in even this movement, but succeeding in the end. Swallowing painfully, driven by the fear of Thor forcing him again.

'There you go.. just one more piece and I will leave you alone for a bit.' Thor tries to negotiate. Loki opens his mouth again for a bit, allowing another slice of fruit to be pushed into his mouth before he starts chewing. Fearful and ashamed he is just glad Thor will leave him be for a bit after this. Thor keeping his promise, as soon as Loki has swallowed, he stands up from the bed and leaves the room. 'I will be back to check on you soon, try to rest now.' he says, back to his calm and gentle state.

That evening Thor checks on him again, finding his mother by his side. 'Has he been awake again?' Thor asks but Frigga shakes his head. 'He was awake for a bit when I came to him, but he was to tired and quickly fell back to sleep.' she says sadly, caressing her youngest son's cheek softly. 'Do not worry mother' Thor says comforting her. 'He will be okay, it will just take some time. We must be patient.' 'The sadness I saw in his eyes, the grief and pain.. I cannot stand seeing him like this.' Frigga says softly. 'No matter what he did.' she sighs. 'You should get something to eat and some rest, I will stay with him for the night' Thor said soothing.

.

A couple of these days went by, Loki being able to stay awake a bit longer every time. Gaining some more strength each day, being nursed by his used to be mother and his used to be brother until he finally couldn't stand it anymore.

'Why...' he states simply, still weak, but with enough strength to get Thor his attention. 'Why what?' Thor asked confused. 'Why did you save me.. why..' 'Because you belong here..' Thor says carefully. 'No... after all I did.. after all those times I pushed you away.. Why.. did you still follow me into the abyss.' 'Because I care, Loki.. I didn't want you dead.. nor even injured.. so what choice did I have' 'No.. No! you shouldn't have.. You should have let me die.. You should have given me at least that much..' Loki says, emotion thick on his voice. 'Loki..' 'No... after all that has happened.. I just wanted to die.. finally just.. be free.. from... from..' 'from what...?' Thor askes darkly. '..From you..'

.

Thor sighs and goes to sit on the side of the bed again. 'Why... why do you hate me so Loki?' he then asks meekly to which Loki is silent for a while 'Because.. I am sick of always being one step behind you..' Thor looks at him confused. 'What do you mean.. I always kept you at my side..' 'Is that truly what you think..' Loki says sarcastically. 'Every war, every battle that we went to.. I fought defending your back, trying to keep you out of trouble.. Cleaning up your messes... Trying to save you so badly.. And what did I get back...'

Bitterness tracing every one of Loki's words. 'Having to watch you get all the honor, showered in praise while I was being called the trickster.. Only having plans of mischief.. Always looked down upon by everyone.. The warrior three.. Sif... Odin... You..' 'I have never looked down on you!' Thor tries to argue. 'Then why did you yell at me that I should know my place!' Loki says, bitterly. Thor looks at him shocked. 'Know my place?.. You mean that place in the shadows.. as your pathetic little brother who does nothing but play silly little tricks..' Loki spat 'Not worthy of anything but sneers and being made fun of! Never having the slightest chance of having the throne.. Not that I even wanted that.. I only wanted to be your equal.. But I wasn't even allowed that..' Loki's rage suddenly dies down. Tiredness taking over once more.

'You should have let me die Thor..' he then says softly. 'Loki..' Thor then speaks. 'I'm so sorry.' 'Don't be... it doesn't even matter anymore..' 'Yes it does! It hurt you.. it's still hurting you.. I don't want you hurt anymore.. What I said was a mistake..' Thor puts his hand on Loki's leg, feeling the need to reassure him physically. As he always had when they were growing up. 'But you have to believe me..' Thor continues 'All this time. I have never looked down on you.. I have never felt anything but amazement for you. The way you were able to strategize. How you thought before you acted and used smart ways to win battles instead of my brute force which endangered our comrades.. The complete opposite of me.' Thor says sincerely.

Loki looks at him confused. 'I have always thought of you as more of a king than me... so much more suitable.. Every aspect of a king that I don't possess, you possess to it's fullest. That is why I wanted you by my side.. in every war.. every battle.. You completed me.. My fails you correct... And so I am so sorry for what I said, for I was a fool.. driven by raging emotions instead of a clear thinking mind.. Selfish.. But I have changed.. I have changed Loki.. and I want to show that to you..' Thor sighs before he brings his hand to Loki's neck again, pulling him a bit more towards him.

'I need you now, by my side, more then ever before. As equals.' 'Thor..' Loki states confused. 'We can never be equals.. no matter how much you say you want to.. You will be king.. and I.. If I won't rot in prison.. will never even..' 'For someone who is so intellectual, are you not missing some small but important little rules?' asks Thor as he then brings Loki closer once more before his lips crash onto the smaller, raven haired beauty's.

Loki taken completely by surprise, paralyzed in shock, but forced by Thor's persistence and strength to give in to the kiss, forced to move his lips in sync, like a perfect fit, closing his eyes and stopping his breathing until the kiss was broken. This had felt nothing like what Thor had felt like before when he force fed him. No, this kiss had been strong, but gentle at the same time, giving Loki time to react. It was forceful and raw though, but it had felt.. good?' even more confused now Loki simply stared at Thor. I do hope you do not truly hate me Loki.. for all this time I have felt nothing but love for you.' Thor then says softly, caressing Loki's neck.

'But... that woman..?' Loki says meekly. 'Jane?' Loki nods confused. 'Jane has given me so much, taught me so much.. Helped me redeem myself. Helped me find that there are more things worth fighting for than pride.. And to win a battle.. And I will always love her for that.. For all she has given me.' Thor grins slyly when he sees a hint of disappointment in Loki's eyes.

'But when I came back to Midgard.. and I saw you fall.. I realized.. There is only one person who truly means the world to me.. Who I would chase till the ends of our universe and beyond.. Just to have him by my side.. just for that.. And that is you.' a sudden very uncharacteristical blush creeps upon Loki's features as he just sits there, confused look adorning his face.. All the rage and grief from before.. turned into his new sheep-like state. Thor can't help but smile before he returns to being serious.

'Loki.. no matter what happened.. I know you had your reasons... Though I do not know all your reasons and I do not know what happened to you in the time between when you fell.. and when you arrived on earth..' Thor says softly

'And even though I am saddened how your love and affection for everything and everyone around you turned into such hatred..' Loki looks at his blankets at this comment, feeling shame bubbling up deep inside before Thor continues. 'But I love you.. And.. I truly hope you feel the same way about me..' He is eyeing Loki carefully 'If you can find a way to.. look past everything that has happened, and try to remember the real me..' Loki still looking at his blanket suddenly begins to sob. Thor immediately putting his hand on his shoulder, but Loki shrugs it of.

'Have you forgotten what I am..?' he then asks with heartbreak evident in his voice. 'Loki...' 'Am I not the monster.. we were told about in stories when we were children..' Thor his eyes open in surprise. 'Loki.. no..' but he keeps on sobbing. 'You listen to me now.. yes you are a Jotun by blood, and you are also an Asgardian, raised here.. fed here, played here, grew here.. You grew up to be an asgardian, that counts for at least as much, and to my believe much more. And even if you are jotun by blood.. blood does not make someone in to the kind of person he is. You yourself do.'

Thor puts his hand on Loki's cheek, making sure he can see the honesty in his eyes. 'You may be Jotun by race.. but I love you for it.. you are different.. but still you have already proven all those stories wrong.. you have single handedly proven those myths about all the frostgiants being monsters.. to be wrong.. For you are not a monster.. you are you.. You are the one I love.. and I could not love a monster.' 'But I am a monster..' Loki says continuing his sobbing while Thor takes him into an embrace. 'Stop telling yourself lies.. Lies for goodwill are one thing.. but lying to break your own heart.. I cannot tolerate. 'You are not a monster, you are Loki of Asgard, Jotun and Asgardian, combined into such a perfect and beautiful being.' he kisses Loki's temple softly.

'Just for once.. just this one time.. take my word for it.. trust that I am not as foolish as I may sometimes look.. that I am right about this and you were wrong.. Just this once.' Thor says. He then shifts Loki so they face each other again, eyes red and puffy, tear streaks down his cheeks. Thor places his hand on his cheek once more and wipes the tears away before he gently places another kiss on Loki's lips. 'Jotun, Asgardian, and my lover, if you should want to. You can play all the tricks of the world on me then.' Thor says smiling softly before kissing him once more, feeling how Loki softly leans into the kiss, lifting his arms and putting them around him. Thor wraps his arms around Loki as well, softly rubbing his back.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it.**  
**If you did, please review and/or favorite. I am always open to suggestions and to some constructive criticism. :)**


	3. So there will be Judgement

Short Chapter. _Everything looked all happy and joyful at the end of the last chapter, but will their happy times last?_

Please Review, especially if you see consistent errors in my writing/spelling/grammar or whatever, I am here to learn. ^^ I have written more stories before, but I have never published them, and they we're always in my native language.. I am not used to writing in English yet, but I really want to get better at it.

Now, I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

Would everything finally be okay again? Thor wondered as he traced his thumb along his sleeping love's hand. Though Loki had not responded with words to his exclamation of love, the reaction he had gotten to the kisses was reassuring enough for Thor. Allowing his brother his rest, he quietly leaves his room in search for something to eat.

The past few days had been tiring for Thor. Constantly watching over his brother, making sure Loki would eat more, and get enough rest. And the conversations with his mother, trying to convince her that everything would finally be okay again with their little family. Though worries of his father's reaction were plaguing Thor. Odin had not yet visited, and Thor had not even gone to see him. To busy with Loki and also to his own surprise not really wanting to, having felt a bit of resentment himself toward all that had happened. But now he finally decided that maybe he should. He should at least fill him in on how Loki is doing, and he should try to get an answer from his father as to what his wishes are for how this situation is further handled.

After having eaten some, or in Thor's case, a lot. He made his way over to the throne room where he would most likely find his father.

Entering the throne room, he indeed sees his father on his throne, silently conversing with Frigga. Thor starting to wonder if his mother had perhaps spoken to Odin about this in the meantime.

Thor makes his way over to his parents and Odin and Frigga look up from their conversation. Thor quickly bows before he seeks his mothers eyes, trying to read if she perhaps has spoken to his father yet, but she just smiles like she always does when seeing her golden son.

"Thor, I have heard you had returned" Odin starts. Thor nods "yes father, indeed I have. And we were victorious." "As I knew you would." Odin speaks with pride. "But I have not come here to tell my war tales" Thor then proceeds. Odin's looks suddenly darken a bit and Thor wonders if his father has already found out what he is here to talk about. "Speak my son" Odin then says calmly, "What weighs on your mind so, that your tales of victory must wait.." Thor sees his mother's face grow concerned.

"Tis about Loki that I wish to speak." Thor says as calmly as his father. "You wish to speak about his punishment" Odin fills in for him. Thor nods. "Than I would rather have you tell your tales of victory for speaking about Loki has no matter. The council will decide on his punishment. "Father.." Thor says stirred. "Why the council?.. I thought you would decide on this?!" "No Thor, Loki is beyond me now.. I can judge fairly on other criminals, but not on him, not as a king, and not as a father, not anymore. The council asked for permission to judge on him themselves." "But you are his father.. why would you say that this is no more so?" Thor says, panic starting to show in his features, all to well knowing of what sort of punishments the Council is capable of.

"Loki has already announced me not to be his father anymore, is this not correct, Thor?" Odin says all to calmly to which Frigga finally cannot hold her peace anymore. "He is your son, no matter what he has said.. And we are his parents..!" She exclaims.  
"not anymore" Odin says quickly hushing Frigga, but Thor can see his mother will not leave it at that.  
"Yes we are.. he was hurt.. when he claimed that we are not his family.. and he is still hurt. But I have spoken to him.. have held him like I always have.. Like a son, Our son!"  
Odin barely listens to his wife, her words fall on deaf ears. "The council will decide over his fate.. that is my final judgement.. My final judgement on him. Now leave if you have nothing else you want to speak of." he says heartlessly to Thor, but to Thor's astonishment it is Frigga who rises and makes her way over to Thor, walking past him toward the end of the Throne room, away from her husband. Thor quickly follows in pursuit, but not before sending a quick disappointed and angry glare at his father.

After a long time searching for his mother, having too quickly lost sight of her after her quick leave, he finds her at the first place where he should have searched, now that he thinks about it. He quietly opens the door a bit further and steps towards Loki's bed. He is awake and lifted a bit, so he can sit up and listen to the story his mother is reading to him. She must have not told him yet of his father's judgement, instead choosing not to trouble Loki, the loving mother she is. Keeping her calm, rather sitting with him in as many happy times as possible. He quietly follows her lead and takes a chair to the other side of the bed before he sits down to listen to his mother's tales as well.

* * *

'Thor... why.." Loki is saying miserably while two guards are restraining him and a third is pushing his head back to put a collar around his neck. "I'm sorry Loki.. just.. don't struggle" Thor says sadly. "They are not trying to harm you, but the council insists." Loki still struggling against the Magic sucking collar that is now roughly shoved around his neck before the guards let him go, a bit to happy about their own achievement of pinning down a wounded man.

Thor glares at them which makes them leave the room a bit more quickly, before he focuses his gaze back on Loki who is now quietly and sadly touching the Collar. Feeling like he has just been enslaved.. while the so little, but so very precious magic that he has left during his recovery gets drained from him. He suddenly feels very weak again, perhaps from the effects of the collar, or from the shock of this suddenly happening. Having hoped so hard Thor would defend him. But instead Thor just stood there. He turns himself away from the Golden prince, closing his eyes and pushing his face into the pillow, not wanting to look at the slightly older man staring at him with such regret.

Thoughts started flashing trough Loki's head, what was going to happen now.. what was his punishment going to be. He knew he would not get away with what he had done, just like this. But in the comfort of the warm blankets, the soft kisses of Thor and the loving embraces of his mother, his mind had wandered to happy places during his time recovering so far. Though now, hearing he would be trialed the very next day, his happy world crashed apart once more. And he felt like he wouldn't be able to bear having his heart so wounded once more.

* * *

**There, I hope you've enjoyed this. I will continue, though I do not know when and not even exactly how. Though I am at this point still full of ideas.**

**I am open for suggestions though, what would you like to read? and if I find something interesting enough, I will use it in this story.**


	4. Judgement and a surprise!

**Ow dear.. What will happen next? I am wondering about this more than you are as readers probably. :P . Forgive my: not always correct sentences, words, spelling and grammar. Native tongue is Dutch, not English. I do try my hardest to at least keep it readable though ^_^.  
I hope you will enjoy, or something like that.**

* * *

Thor, standing at the side of the big round room, empty in the middle, but with high seats all around, filled by ancient, annoyed and arrogant council members. His father sits on his throne, but Frigga isn't present, not able to bear hearing her youngest son's punishment.

The great big doors open and Loki is brought in, a guard on each side and two behind him. His collar is still in place, his hands are cuffed and to Thor's great terror, a muzzle has been placed over the younger god's mouth.

He tries to lock eyes with the younger one, but Loki just looks to the floor, in obvious distress and seemingly having a hard time keeping up with the guards their pace. Not having even been granted the time to recover from all his injuries. Loki then looks up slightly. The great big walls of the room standing tall before him. The only windows are high up and barely wide enough to stick your hand through.

The council members are located high above him as well, looking down on him with their dark faces. Loki just wants to run. He starts thinking of possible ways to escape but he then directs his gaze over to his brother who is now looking darkly at Odin and Loki just directs his face down again.

He cannot escape even if he wanted to, he has no magic and he is greatly outnumbered. And he knows whatever the punishment may be.. he probably deserves it. He knows he has done so much wrong, so much damage, caused so much grief. All because his own heart had hurt. He would speak.. about what had happened, about how he knows that he has done horrible things, but that he was under the control of both the tesseract as the Chitauri. But he really does not want to bother anymore.

He has his Thor's love, even though Thor does not know exactly what had happened, he had given him his love anyway, and that is all that really matters to Loki.

Plus, would the council members even listen to him.. believe him.. He was a monster after all, it does not matter under who's control you are if you are a monster. He had slain plenty of beasts himself to know that this was true. And even if he did want to speak about his reasons, he would not be able to now.. for they had silenced him with this horrible contraption that was painfully placed over his mouth, imprisoning his silver tongue. His greatest weapon.. his words.. Even many of his magic spells were controlled by words. And now in his sorry state, in pain, silenced, ashamed, without magic and with no parents to stand up for him, he just wants this to be over with.

He looks back to the floor and sees the shadows of the council members sneaking towards him. The high windows with the setting sun cause the shadows to slowly make their way towards the center of the round room. All designed to scare the criminals that are on trial. To show the ultimate power of the council. He knows this. His father had told him this once, so he would think that this knowledge would protect him from the eeriness that is caused by this phenomenon. But it is not so.

He takes a small step backwards to escape the shadows in front of him, but he is quickly pushed back to his previous position by the guards. He sees that Thor wants to protest, but he holds his tongue, with great effort. Knowing if he tries to protect Loki now, the council members would only become more agitated.

.

'Loki No-oneson' The first council member then starts, taunting. Thor sees Loki cringe a bit at this comment, but he holds his pose. 'You have committed great crimes varying from treason to murder. Your crimes will not go unpunished.'

Another then starts to speak 'We, the council have made a decision.' Thor's eyes shoot up with these words, staring at the council member in surprise, and before the council member can continue, he intervenes 'How have you come to a decision without a trial?' Thor asks with obvious anger in his voice. 'Because the evidence is overwhelming Odinson' the council member speaks calmly. 'A trial would only bring danger to our fair observations and knowledge of the situation. If we would allow him to speak.. his treacherous words will poison our minds, like he has tried to poison yours and everyone else s.'

Rage fills Thor's eyes. 'How can you be so blind!' he then yells. But he is quickly silenced when his father stands up. 'If you cannot hold your tongue Thor, I will have you leave this room.' He speaks coldly. Thor stares at him with disbelief as he fights the urge to indeed leave and drag Loki with him.. 'Can we proceed?' the previous councilmember asks, anoyed. Odin nods and sends a warning look at Thor who has no choice now but to hear it out.

.

Loki stares in disbelief when Thor stands up for him. No-one just stands up to the council members, not even Odin would without a really good reason. But he also knows that the council will not listen to Thor, not until he is king. Though, no matter if Thor's words will come through to the council members thick heads. What matters is that Thor did not just leave him to his fate all alone.

Thor is now being silenced by his father and Loki just waits calmly to hear out his fate. Happy that at least one person still cares about him, he has decided to accept his punishment.

His thoughts silently drift off to happier places while the councilmembers inform him of his punishment. His thoughts drift to his mother's embrace, Thor's kisses and all the happy times they had when they were children. Playing in the sun, sparring, being bored together when it was raining and trying to get Thor to read a book. Loki just smiles behind his muzzle, hearing the punishment all to well through his thoughts, but not caring anymore.

.

Thor's eyes widen in shock. '..Mouth stitched shut, eyes blinded, and magic taken away, banished from Asgard.' The world around him starts darkening, spinning even, looking at the council members who have appeared to have started laughing in his eyes. It is like a bad dream. But he holds his tongue, he holds his composure, and he holds his peace. Silently watching as Loki is led out of the room. Then his father rises and leaves, followed by the council members, one by one, until Thor is all alone. The room still getting darker as the sun sets.

.

Loki, pushed into a cell, immediately missing the warmth and comfort of the bed and room that he had stayed in for these past days. He ignores the guards as they snort at him, and goes to sit down on the old, uncomfortable chair in the corner. He knows his situation will only go downhill from now on, so he enjoys his time on the uncomfortable chair as much as possible as he looks around, making use of his still working eyes for as long as he can.

A great sadness is burning in his chest, accompanied by fear and regret. But he refuses to show weakness to the guards standing outside, looking at him with a little bit to much glee to his taste. It won't be long until they come to take of the muzzle, only to sew his lips together. And he does not even want to think about how they will take his sight from him. With a spell perhaps? Or will they burn them out? He knows the torturers of Asgard are capable of great cruelty.

Slightly starting to shiver he turns away from the guards, turning his chair to the side so he doesn't have to look at their mocking faces. The little bit of light left in his cell, disappears as the evening sun finally disappears to let the day go to the night. He tries to sigh softly, but feeling that this is quite difficult to do with a muzzle, he just groans, annoyed.

Refusing to lay on the bed and fall asleep. Not wanting to ruin his last moment with his eyes intact with sleeping. He stands up to look out the window. Looking at the lights in the distance, he calms down again.

It feels soothing, the dark and the cool breeze on his face. It slightly helps with the irritation of the muzzle and he is pleased.

Standing with his back to the guards now, not letting them spoil his last moments of peace, he suddenly hears a crash. Sounding like a weapon hitting metal and he turns around, surprised. The guards as well are suddenly alert, wondering what or who could have made that noise.

One of the guards decides to investigate, leaving Loki's sight as the other is eyeing him carefully as to not try anything funny. Loki just tries to snort at him. How is he going to try anything funny now.. he is stuck in a cell, stupid guard. But almost as soon as the other guard had left, he comes crashing back. To loki's slight satisfaction, right into the other guard who immediately topples over, falling to the ground with a silly look on his face.

Loki can't help but want to snicker, but he quickly takes his eyes off of the two guards and directs them to the place where the guard came flying from in the first place. Eyes widening in shock. He tries to speak through his muzzle, speaking the name of the one that now stands before him. But nothing but 'Mmmgg!' comes out. 'Loki' the man before him now speaks, Hammer put back into his belt.

* * *

**Slightly short chapter, I know. Especially compared to chapter 2. But I like it better this way. (I hope you do to)  
I hope you enjoyed reading though. Please review, leave suggestions, or whatever you want really.**

**characters still don't belong to me. (have to remind myself of that every once in a while.. unfortunately)**


	5. Escape through the night!

**New chapter! Stuff finally happening.  
If you have made it this far with reading this story: thank you very much, I love you.  
And thank you for the favorites and follow's.  
Have fun reading! **

* * *

Thor doesn't bother with searching the guards for a key. Instead he just grabs his hammer again and smashes the cell door. He then waits patiently for Loki to walk out of the cell. But Loki just stands there, a look of shock stuck on his face.

'Please do not make me wait Loki, we do not have much time.' Thor says impatiently, but Loki stays glued to the floor.

Thor then walks into the cell, grabs his brother by the arm and pulls him out of the cell with just a bit of force.

Loki stumbles after him while he is being pulled through the long corridors. He would very kindly want to ask what Thor is thinking with this thick head of his. Taking out at least two guards, and freeing a prisoner against pretty much all of Asgards wishes. But he is still silenced by the muzzle unfortunately.

After much running, they finally arrive at the end of the prison, and outside in the fresh air. That fresh air that Loki had not felt for so long.

Of course he had felt the slight breeze when his mother had opened the windows to his chamber, to allow him some fresh air, and when he had stood in front of the window of his cell just minutes ago. But it had felt nothing like this. He breathed deeply though his nose, allowing the air to fill his lungs. Feeling his body relax for a minute before Thor takes out his hammer once more, gesturing him to hold out his hands so that he can hit it through the cuffs.

Loki looks at him for a bit with a look that questions Thor's sanity. Because.. is this truly such a good and safe idea?

Thor just starts to grumble, getting impatient. Loki, having a brain, goes to sit on his knees and places his hands on the ground with as much space between them as the cuffs will allow. Not really feeling much for being slammed down to the ground together with his cuffs. Thor swings Mjölnir accurately but with great power and slams it down on the cuffs, instantly breaking them. He then takes Loki's hand and starts running again. Loki not long questioning his decision to leave the muzzle on for a bit longer as he sees the guards that have come swarming out of the prison.

First things first, run!.

Both Loki and Thor knowing all the secret little routs and paths, having discovered while playing all around the palace and city as children, have no real problem shaking the guards off as they make their way to the edge of the primary civilized part of the city.

Now truly tired from the running, the stress and the constant strain on his body. Loki stops in his tracks behind a wall out of sight of any of the palace guards. Thor goes to sit in front of him. Quickly looking over his brothers thin frame. Constant concern over his heavy breathing. He then reaches forward and lays his hands on either side of the muzzle. Not wanting to use Mjölnir with the possibility that he might accidentally smash Loki's head in, he starts to pull. Loki looks at him with a look that states: "are you an idiot?" knowing all to well that this muzzle won't break apart just because Thor wants it to. But then he hears a crack. And with eyes like saucers he looks from the muzzle which now lays in his lap, to Thor who looks quite pleased with himself.

'Remind me never to arm wrestle with you.. for I might accidentally have my arm ripped of.' Loki says a bit wobbly. Thor just smiles.

Loki then looks Thor directly in the eye before he suddenly starts to shout at him.

'Now what exactly did you think you were doing!' he starts.

Thor just looks at him confused.

'What do you mean.. I'm saving you' Thor says dumbly.

'You know what I mean! Odin will have your head.. So will the rest of Asgard! If they find out it was you.. you will become a refugee!'

'We are both refugees now Loki, and I do not care. Did you truly think so lowly of me? That I would leave you to your fate..?!' Thor says with his serious low voice, but Loki just starts to smack him in the chest.

'I never wanted you to do that for me!' he shouts.

'How can I even live with myself, knowing of everything that I have put you through.. and what I am putting you through right now!' Loki says miserably.

'What I'm doing right now is all my own choice.' Thor says, taking Loki's hands in his own before the younger god hurts them on his armor.

'I know of the consequences. I will lose my right to the throne, and that is fine. Odin may dishonor me if he wants, I truly do not care. What they sentenced you to however, I cannot live with. I cannot pretend like nothing happened, knowing that you would be out there somewhere, tortured with no sight and silenced. With no way of defending yourself. Or perhaps even worse, dead..' Thor sighs.

'Have I not made myself clear enough yet? I wish to have you by my side, forever.'

Loki just looks at him dumbfounded and Thor gives a small peck on both of Loki's hands.

'Now let us go. We haven't much time, we only have the cover of the night to get away.'

'Where will we go?' Loki asks.

'I do not know yet' Thor admits. 'Anywhere far away enough to be at least out of Father's sight. But we must hurry now, we have spent to much time talking and I hear the guards approaching.'

Loki nods, not really knowing what else to say to make Thor change his mind. At the same time not really wanting to either. Selfish, he knows.

Thor helps him up and they both start running again, now close to the edge of the city and to the big gate.

They both know they cannot just barge through the gate if they do not have a wish of getting caught. But they do know of a very high tree, about two hundred yards from the gate, which they used to climb as teens to get over the wall without being caught. So many times they had snuck out of the city, wanting nothing but to run through the forests and fields without guards and nursemaids constantly running after them. Trying to keep them from getting into trouble.

After another flight around corners and down many stairs, they arrive at the tree. It stands even taller now than it had when they were younger. Loki glad that at least the chain between his cuffs is now broken, He starts climbing the tree closely followed by his brother who occasionally pushes him up a bit, Loki still not having fully recovered.

When they get high enough Loki reaches for the wall, climbing onto it with some effort, but succeeding. Thor follows, pushing himself off of the tree and jumping onto the wall. Loki looks at him for a bit, slightly surprised by how agile Thor is.

Of course, normally he would be no match for Loki when it comes to being agile, but still, impressive.

Thor then jumps off, landing with a thump on his feet before directing his arms upward. Suggesting that he will catch the younger God. But Loki feels nothing for being caught like some maiden in distress. He did have his pride.

He gestures for Thor to get out of the way, sending him a glare when Thor does not immediately agree.

Thor sighs and takes a step back, allowing his brother to at least try. But then suddenly, they hear a rustle in the bushes beside the wall.

Thor and Loki direct their eyes to the suspicious plant before a dark figure emerges from behind its leaves. Out of pure shock when he sees who it is, Loki forgets to keep his balance as he suddenly topples ungracefully off of the side of the wall and into Thor's arms.

Loki grunts at the knowledge that he is now hanging like a maiden in distress in his brothers arms. The one thing he was trying to avoid.

'Mother' Thor suddenly speaks while Loki starts pushing himself out of Thor's arms.

Thor however will have nothing of it and keeps his, nice and safe, struggling price in his arms while he gets consistent smacks against his armor.

Frigga smiles. 'I thought I would find you two here.' She says content.

'Why have you come?' Thor then asks, tone serious.

Frigga doesn't answer, instead she reaches for something in her long sleeve, pulling out a small key. She then walks towards her sons, holding out the small key for Thor to take.

Thor puts Loki back to the ground and takes the key before looking at her a bit confused.

'Ti's the key of the collar.' she says softly 'But be warned. The collar has been made with Odin his own magic. If you unlock it, he will know both that it has been opened and where it has been opened. So think well before you open it.' Frigga says with a warning tone before turning towards Loki.

'Be careful. Take care of each other and know that no matter what.. the both of you..' she directs her look to Thor for a second before looking back. 'I will always love you. You are both my sons. And I am proud to have brought up such healthy, strong and smart boys.' She then smiles before putting her arms around the two tall men. Pushing them together, and hugging them closely.

'But what about Odin?' Loki then asks after she has released them. 'If he finds out.. about you'

'He won't.' Frigga reassures him. 'And if he will, let him direct his wrath to me. Let him try. He knows better than to get on my bad side.' she says simply smiling. 'He still has some mistakes to learn from, even at his wise age.. I hope I will be able to help him with this. Until that time I want you both to be safe.'

Both Thor and Loki smile warmly before they give her a kiss on both cheeks.

'Now leave.. you scoundrels!' she says smiling while tears start rolling over the kissed cheeks.

The two fallen princes start to run, of into the woods, not being able to bear looking back now.

Frigga just stays behind, softly letting the tears flow. A hope still in her heart that she will see both of them again, in happier times.

* * *

**So End of chapter, I hope you enjoyed. If you did: please review! If you didn't: Please review and tell me why not.  
A few notes:  
**I know Thor could have just used his hammer to fly them out of there but I had my reasons for not letting him do that. First.. what fun would that be? Second.. they would be noticed too quickly and who knows what flying beasts or other scary things Odin has to his service to send after them. Third.. I don't think Loki would have appreciated being flown around like a little princess.. He does have his pride..  
Ow, and giving them a horse as well would be silly.. throwing their horse over the city walls would have been cruel.. Riding through the gates.. that would have been plain stupid.. :)

**So I hope you understand my decision of making them walk the entire way. Muahaha **


	6. The marsh

**New chapter!  
Now that I still have the time and inspiration, I want to write as much as I can.  
I just Hope I will be able to keep up this pace.  
But enough talk, time for me to finish the next chapter and time for you to read. **

**Please enjoy and review. **

* * *

Once far enough into the woods to be safe for a while they sit down to gather a bit of breath. Thor glances over to Loki who has seemed to go rather pale. Worried, he scooches over to him and lays his hand on Loki's hand. 'Are you well?' Thor asks softly. Loki just nods and lets out a sigh. 'I am fine, I just need some rest that is all. Though I cannot help feel that we shouldn't permit ourselves with that right now.'  
Saying that he does close his eyes for a bit letting his head fall onto Thor his shoulder. Thor just remains silent and puts his arm around the younger god, letting him rest for a few minutes before they have to run again. All to keep ahead of the riders of Asgard.

Thor had perfectly well known what the situation was that he was getting them into when he decided to save his lover. Though actually facing the consequences was far more tiring than he would have liked it to be. He himself could have ran for many more hours to come, but Loki was still weak from everything that had happened. He really couldn't blame him. He had helped the young god through his first night back, struggling just to stay alive. He has had far to little time to recover after that. And with his magic bound now, the healing would not be any quicker.

Playing with the idea of just picking Loki up and holding him in his arms while running, despite the protests that he would surely face. He sighs and decides Loki would just slap him until he would indeed put him down again. And there was no real need to do that right now, the guards were probably still searching the streets of the city, Thor and Loki not having gone through any of the gates to raise the suspicion of them having escaped to far beyond the walls yet.

After a few more minutes he wakes Loki up again, nudging him softly.

'We should go and try to get a bit further.' He says as he looks at Loki's weary eyes.  
The younger god had indeed fallen asleep in those few couple of minutes and he couldn't help but smile for how cute he looked waking with such a weary look and those sleepy eyes.

They both got up quickly and they continued their journey through the thick and dense woods. Hoping any wild animals would leave them alone.

.

After many more hours of off and on running, they finally made it to the end of the forest. Now a big marsh lies before them. Thor just heard Loki growl in agony and he smiled for a bit.

'It is okay Loki. We shall take a few hours of rest first before crossing.'

Loki didn't need to hear that twice. He dropped himself to the ground and just lay sprawled out like that, not caring about how not charming and undignified it must look. Thor smiles again and sits beside him, back to one of the last big tree trunks.

After about an hour of mindlessly staring at the marsh he notices that his brother is shifting uncomfortably. Not being able to find just the right spot to sleep on, and getting cold from the wet marsh air.  
Thor doesn't think twice before he takes off his cape, draping it over the younger god. Snickering when he sees Loki immediately curling himself into it in his sleep. Finally finding some comfort. He loves how Loki childishly smiles in his sleep sometimes, it looks just the right amount of silly and cute to him.

Sighing he turns his gaze back to the marsh. Not really feeling like crossing it, but knowing this is their best chance of escaping. The Asgardian horses can not so easily cross the marsh, so the soldiers will probably avoid going there.

After another couple of hours it is noon. Though the thick mist that lingers all over the marsh blocks out the sun, making it hard to tell the exact time. The thick mist will provide some cover. Even if the soldiers did decide to check there, or if Heimdall would find a way to break through the cover that Thor had taken with him.

Though Heimdall could see much, there were always ways to escape his all seeing eyes. Loki had known this for many years, finding a spell that could cloak him from the sight.

Thor himself was also not a fool. Knowing all to well to at least prepare this much before attempting to break Loki free. He simply plundered the treasure room. Taking a small artifact, a ring, that would hide themselves. Though he knew it would hide them from Heimdall's sight, he didn't want to take his chances with the Collar. That was a whole different sort of magic.

He decides it is time to wake the younger god. A long journey still ahead of them them. They were still far from being safe.

Loki grunts a bit from his now almost comfortable sleep snuggled inside the cape but gets up anyway. Suddenly aware of where they are he grunts some more.

'Have you not slept?' he asks Thor. Thor just smiles and shakes his head. 'Someone had to keep guard. 'Then you will sleep tonight and I will keep guard.' Loki says, getting up.

'We shall see if you don't fall asleep as soon as we halt tonight.' Thor says with a bit of a snicker. Loki just sends him a glare before returning his cape.

'Let's go if you're so eager to find out who will fall asleep the fastest tonight.' Loki says challengingly. Thor just smiles and puts his arm around the slightly smaller man. Together making their way into the misty marsh.

.

Hours go by, they keep walking until dark. In the absence of light, it is to dangerous to travel through the marsh. Puddles like quicksand are easy to suck you in if you accidentally step in them.

They quickly find a patch of semi-dry grass as they halt for the night. Thor knows Loki told him he would keep guard. But looking at the exhausted man he just tells him to rest for a couple of hours before he can take his turn. Loki glares at him for a bit, ready to start a discussion. But Thor takes of his cape and drapes it over him like the previous night.

'We can hold our competition now if you'd like. We shall both try to stay awake.. who ever falls asleep first, gets the second watch.' Thor says, pulling Loki down until he rests against his broad chest.

'This is not a fair tactic' Loki says, obviously suppressing a yawn.' 'I am not always fair.' Thor says 'Especially when I am keen on winning.'

Though Loki does try his best to stay awake, he does not pull himself back from Thor's embrace, enjoying the warmth to much that the broad arms offer. In the end, he ends up sleeping most of the night and only keeping watch for about two hours before they resume their way.

.

To both their dis-pleasures, they have seemed to get lost in the misty marsh. The marsh should only be a two day journey if one keeps his pace. However Thor and Loki have been traveling for four days now. Hunger and thirst are starting to take their toll on the both of them. The mist is so hopelessly thick, they just seem to be walking in circles. Endless puddles and patches of grass, not the slightest landmark in sight.  
Thor had hoped they would have cleared the marsh in the two days it would take someone experienced in its paths. He had dreaded this possibility.

He needs the forest that followed the Marsh to hunt and find clean water. In his preparation time before he came to rescue Loki, he hadn't the time to bring sufficient food and he now sees his brother grow even more weary and pale as he stumbles, struggling to keep going.

That night he decides that he will not wake Loki for the few hours of night watch. Letting him sleep is the better option, though Thor himself feels the lack of food, water and sleep eating away at his strength as well.

* * *

**Will they ever make it out of the Marsh? I wonder.  
And I know, Short chapter..sorry. But the good news is.. the next chapter is almost finished as well. So there won't be much of a wait. Please review if you liked it. Or review if you disliked it to tell me what I can improve.**


	7. No rest for the damned

**Here it is, the next chapter as promised.  
I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After two more days of ploughing through the seemingly endless swamp, they finally reach the beginning of the new forest. Worry is now constant in Thor's heart, seeing the younger god struggle with just walking now. Loki hadn't really said a word in the past couple of days. To tired, feeling to hopeless and to ill.

That evening Thor leaves the younger god to rest. The now rugged red cape tucked around Loki as Thor tries to do some hunting, desperate to find some food for both their sakes.

.

Loki, trying to keep his eyes open until Thor would come back. Knowing that keeping a watch for the night is not without reason. But exhaustion is slowly winning the battle.

Ow how he hoped Thor would just return soon. Food or no food, he longed for the warm embrace and for those eyes so filled with fire and hope. He himself had had little hope right from the start. His hope had been gone for far to long now.. From the moment he fell off of the bridge, or perhaps even before that. He sighs. Every time things seem to look up for him, he crashes down back to reality, a bit harder each time.

He suddenly looks up. Did he just hear that right.. Taking the cape, he stands up making as little sound as possible before quite stealthily climbing up the big three he was resting against. Hunger and exhaustion losing to sudden adrenaline as he climbs higher, hiding himself among the branches.

A crack! His eyes shoot to the direction it came from as he hears soft voices, whispering.

Voices.. So that means there is more than one person. That must mean it is not Thor, unless Thor had been captured, which he highly doubts. He would have heard some war shouts before if that were the case.

He tries to bring his breathing down as much as possible so to not make any unnecessary sound.  
Very carefully he looks around one of the big branches, now seeing to whom the voices belong.

This was not good.. this was very bad actually.. Loki's heart thumps in his throat as he just hopes they won't notice him. But he also knows that at least one of the four people is very good at hunting down her prey. And in this case the prey is most probably Loki.

How he hated the collar around his neck right now. If it weren't for this horrible thing, he would be able to at least cloak himself better. Or if his magic was a bit more restored he could just jump out of there, to another realm even if he wished.

He carefully looked down to see if he hadn't left a trace of himself having sat there and decides that he probably hasn't. At least a bit of relieve washed over him.

In the meantime, his time high up in the tree hasn't exactly been a happy time. A sharp branch sticking painfully in his side, right in one of the old wounds which was still healing. But he cannot afford to move right now, they are still to close to his location.

How had they found them so quickly... Loki wondered. Was it just sheer luck, on their side, and coincidence. Or had they simply known Thor to well to know his plan of action. No matter what it was, now was not really the time for thinking about it. All he can do is patiently wait for them to leave before he can readjust himself in the tree, getting that branch from sticking into his ribs. But all of a sudden some sort of weapon is thrown at him. Not having noticed it, being too deep in thought, the weapon hits him full in his chest and he falls from the tree, air leaving his lungs for a few seconds. Crashing into the soil below, he starts to cough, looking at the mace which had been thrown at him. He sees Hogun pouting at Sif who had apparently just robbed him of his weapon, just to throw it at Loki.

Quite miserable Loki tries to get up, climbing away through the mud, pride set aside.  
However, he does not get far as the warrior three and Sif quickly surround him.

'So this is where you have been hiding' Sif starts with poison dripping from her voice. She is obviously not amused.

Loki suddenly jumping upward, using what little strength he has left to lash out at her. She quickly steps out of the way to avoid him, and he takes this chance to run past her. The Warrior three and Sif however are well fed, have had better nights than him, and are not fighting old injuries right now. They quickly gain in on him, practically lunging themselves at him to push him back to the ground. Turning him around so he now lays on his back, Sif puts a knife to his throat.

'What have you done to Thor you little scum!' She says bitterly.

Loki confused for a moment until he realizes that they probably think that Loki just used his former brother to escape.. and that he has disposed of him days ago, seeing how he is not here right now.

Loki just glares at her, not even wanting to answer such a ridiculous and insulting question. After all Thor had done for him these past days, he would not so much as harm a hair on his head. Not anymore.

'What have you done you poisonous snake!' Sif then screams. The warrior three know better than to mess with Sif when she is angry so they just stand back, weapons at hand if needed. Loki looks away, not caring the knife is now slightly cutting into his throat.

'Did you really think you could escape.. after all you did..' Sif then says creepily calm. 'Even if we have to gag you and tie you up like a boar to a stick and carry you all the way back, we will! We will take you back and you will fulfill your punishment.' Venom dripping of her voice once more as she says it.

'I am sorry Sif, warrior three.. But I will not let that happen.' they suddenly hear coming from behind the trees. Almost confused for a bit Sif looks up, Loki taking this moment to push her of him and making another run for it, or at least the few meters he is able to cover before he falls to his knees, just to exhausted and famished to carry on.

'Thor' Sif says to the figure now making his way over to them. 'Leave Loki alone' Thor just says. 'But..' Hogun tries. 'I will fight you if you decide to ignore my command.' Thor says dangerously reaching for Mjölnir. He then makes his way over to Loki and kneels beside him, checking if he's okay. Though the fall from the high tree has done some new damage, Loki just nods reassuringly to Thor, letting him know he will be fine.

Thor directs his gaze back to the four warriors. 'You have always been my closest friends. And I know that I have asked much of you in these past years. But I am afraid that I have to ask you for one more favor.. Leave us be' Thor says in his dark voice.

'Has Loki poisoned you..? Thor, listen to yourself.' Sif says, having taken the roll of representing the group's opinion.

'I have not been poisoned, nor will I change my opinion or request to you. Please leave us be. I will not ask for your help for I do not want to endanger you, plus it might be an insult to you if I did, seeing how strong your conviction is to hunt us down and bring us back. I will only ask this one last request of you.. Please leave us be.'

Loki looks at him a bit confused. Thor almost never says "please". But he does now, for their sake, for Loki's sake.

'What has he told you, that you feel the need to protect him so?' Sif asks, confused as well. Loki is really starting to feel insulted right now, all they seem to think him being good at is poisoning people with words. This is one of the reasons why he was sick of his old life in the first place.

'Believe me my friends. My convictions are my own. All of Loki's words were pure. He has spend more words trying to get me to save myself and take him back to face his punishment, not wanting to endanger me, than to have me take him from his prison.' Both the warrior three and Sif look at him confused now.

'Why would he speak words like that when his words are usually so full of poison.' Sif looks at Loki. Loki just glares at her.

'Why you seem to think my words are so often full of poison is beyond my reason. I have spend so much time with you, all of you, trying to speak words of friendship, comradeship, before our time in Jotunheim. Why are you always so deaf to those words. And why do you think I now speak only with poison to Thor.. How could I after all that has happened. My beacon when there was no light. Of course I would rather have him abandon me at my cell. Leaving me to my fate, be it just or not. I don't want my last action in this life to be to condemn him.' Loki speaks with sincerety

Thor looks at Loki, warmth creeping up in his heart, hearing those words. But also a chill, hearing how he had indeed tried to be a good comrade to him, the warrior three and Sif. And he had been a good comrade, having saved them so many times. The four warriors in front of them may have chosen to forget, but Thor could not.

Sif in the meantime seems to be a bit taken aback by Loki's words and takes a minute to think before she speaks again. 'Thor.. we have come here to save you.. Not to fight you. And so I will not raise my sword at you, or Loki if you insist on putting yourself between my sword and his throat.' Sif sighs sheathing her sword.

'But be wary. Your father is on his way here.. If you are truly so determined to run and lead the life of a criminal in Asgard's eyes.. than I suggest you run fast.' Sif says now turning away from the fallen princes. The warrior three look at her, a bit riddled by this sudden decision, but they decide to accept it as well.

'Thor.. if you must be a criminal.. Be a criminal. Whatever makes you happy.' Fandral says half jokingly.

'As long as you are happy with your decision.. I am happy.. I suppose.' Hogun says, not really knowing what else to say in a situation like this.

'Do know... if we meet again.. be it as warrior and prince or warrior and criminal, I want that rematch at the pub.' Vollstag says smiling a bit. Thor just nods as grins. '..And Loki.. if you come back, be it as a criminal or a prince.. I will beat you at that drinking game as well.' Vollstag finishes.

'I am looking forward to seeing you try.' Loki half lies.

The warrior three and Sif leave as Thor and Loki are now once again alone.

Thor directs his gaze to Loki once again, Loki just looks away.

'Did they not harm you?' Thor asks.

Loki just shakes his head. 'The biggest wounds are not to my body but to my pride. Though a few more dents there are hardly noticeable between all the other huge dents.' He sighs

'Then I will crawl through the mud like a swine and oink, if that will make you feel better.' Thor says jokingly, trying to cheer the both of them up.

Loki just laughs a bit, assuring Thor he really doesn't need to do that.

Thor then suddenly seems to remember something and grabs behind him to pull two fluffy hares from the back of his belt. 'Now look what I caught while you were here playing hide and seek.'

Loki ignores that comment and just looks with eyes of glee at their future diner.

.

They decide that they won't leave until the sun sets, knowing that running away from Odin right now is out of the question. They are both in dire need of a good meal and a bit more rest before they will continue their journey.

So they quickly prepare the hares as the evening progresses, before happily eating from the soft cooked meat. After that, they quickly put out the fire and prepare to run once more.

But before they take another step, Thor stops Loki in his tracks and takes out the small key.

'Odin already knows we are here, as he will soon be here himself according to Sif.' Thor says softly. 'It is now or never. Loki looks at the key for a few seconds before pushing his own hair aside softly, allowing Thor to unlock the slavish collar. Thor quickly unlocks the horrible contraption and while it falls to the ground he softly caresses Loki's neck. Touching the soft skin with his fingers before placing a soft kiss there. Loki sighs for a bit as he leans into the feeling. He then slowly turns around to face Thor.

'We must go now.' Loki whispers.

Thor groans a bit before he nods. 'You are right. Unfortunately.'

Loki just smiles before he gives Thor the tiniest peck on the lips, just as a bit of a romantic gesture before he pulls him along. Ready to run for their lives, once again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, I really do.  
Please review, tell me if you liked it. (And make my day a happy day)  
or review to tell me why you didn't like it. (I can learn from constructive criticism.)**

I do want to thank the people who Favorited this story so far and those who decided to follow it.  
And also the people who have reviewed this story so far.  
You people are the reason why I keep on writing. ^_^


	8. Is this the end?

**Here it is! The next chapter!  
Quite an effort to put this chapter into words, even though it has been in my head for quite some time.  
I really hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

'Now that the collar is gone, your magic will return right?' Thor asks while they make their way through the dense forest. Loki nods.

'But I am afraid it will take time. That collar left me with nothing, no reserves whatsoever. And even when it returns.. Using it will be far from pleasant..' Loki just says. Thor looks at him questioningly.

'That collar put a block on my magic that is not yet entirely gone.. Using magic will mean that I would have to slam it through that block.. Not very pleasant. I don't know how long it will take for that block to be gone and to recover enough of my magic to be able to use it again properly. But I do know I am not yet able to use magic right now.' Loki answers. 'I just hope that it restores enough in time. Odin is fresh on our tails.'

'Maybe we can still reason with him.' Thor tries softly, more to himself than to Loki.'

'You know better than that Thor.' Loki says dryly.

'I just believe that there is still hope.' Thor sighs. 'Maybe mother talked to him..'

'Have you not said both you and Frigga have tried to talk to him before..' Loki says, getting irritated. 'He has no more heart for me. He will not spare me.'

'Loki..'

'I won't be surprised if he kills me the second he lays eyes on me again.'

'Enough..!' Thor says, voice strong. Loki looks at him surprised.

'It is true.. and you know it Thor. He will not spare me. Just as he has not spared me by throwing me in front of the council. He never even tried to save me from them. Not that I can blame him.. I am not his son after all.'

'Stop this Loki. Your words are getting poisonous again.'

'Poisonous?' Loki asks. 'How are my words poisonous when I am only predicting the future.'

'He is still your father.'

'No Thor! He is not!' Loki is getting angry now. His words called poisonous again. This time by the last person who still defended him. '..He is not my father..' He says bitterly. 'And that has become more and more clear in these past few days. You say my words are poisonous.. then what am I suppose to say? What words could I possibly speak that are not poisonous?' Loki says stepping away from Thor. 'He hasn't even searched for me. When I fell. I was all alone.. with those..' He stops himself from talking, looking away from the older god while pacing on through the forest.

Thor looks at him with concern. 'Please tell me Loki.' Thor tries but Loki ignores him and walks on. 'I am sorry' Thor offers. 'I shouldn't have said that.. your words are not poison. You are just hurt..'

'..Stop trying to blame my words on that!' Loki suddenly shouts, immediately facing Thor again. 'Stop blaming what happened on my weakness! Like I am just being overly sensitive! Like the problem is that you accidentally just hurt my petty little feelings because I can't handle it like a man! My words are what they are because I am insane! Have you not figured that out yet! I am insane!'

Suddenly feeling a wave of distress coming over him, not being able to stop his own words from flowing anymore. 'Odin at least knows this.. and he is smart enough to want to dispose of me. But you... you thick headed.. Why won't you leave me alone!' Loki shouts.

Thor just looks at him with eyes full of grief. 'You are not insane Loki.' He says while taking a step closer to the younger god.

'I am..! And if I were not before.. letting me fall into the abyss has made me insane! Calling me his son before and then pretty much forcing me to let go. To disappear into the hell that I fell into.. Making me want to let go with his words.. His cruel words! Making me feel ashamed of myself.. Letting me know that I will never be good enough.. I am insane!' Loki yells while tears start to stream down his face.

Confused he brings his own shaking fingers to his face to brush the tears away. Looking at the wet fingertips, a look of shock appears in his eyes before he turns around and darts of.

Thor quickly pursuits yelling his name. He quickly catches up and grabs Loki's wrist, pulling him back, having Loki crash into his body. 'Let go of me you oaf!' Loki yells, slamming his hands into the broad shoulders.

'Stop it!' Thor says with a warning tone. 'Just stop it Loki.. snap out of it!'

'Snap out of what!? What do you want me to do!? Become my old sheepish self again.. that boy that followed you around like a meek little puppy! Before being smacked around and yelled at by your friends.. Laughed at by all of Asgard!' Loki yells desperately.

'No!' Thor yells back with a bit more force than he had intended to before he calms down and puts his hands on Loki's cheeks. Forcing him to look into his eyes. 'I want you to snap out of your grief.. This state that you are in.. refusing me..' Thor sighs. 'I need you to talk to me.. And trust that I am here to help you and listen to you. I cannot bear hearing you shout at me to leave you alone. I want you to come to me for comfort.. not run away.'

'How can I come for comfort to someone who still thinks my words are poison.. Who thinks that.. if he just makes the hurt go away.. that I will change back into whatever I was before.. Who apparently thinks that I am not good enough the way I am now.. That I need to be fixed.´ Loki says while new tears emerge.

'I am sorry for making you think that, that was not my intention. I am truly sorry..' Thor says 'All I want is for you to be happy for once. I will not try to fix you, you are not broken. But you are hurting and I just want you to speak to me about it.. When you are ready.' He says, caressing the soft cheeks 'I will not push it any further.' He whispers before he places a kiss on the smaller man's forehead. 'I am truly sorry. But do not run away from me again. You can yell at me, and call me an oaf..' Thor slightly laughs. 'Even smack me in the head if you want. Just.. do not run away.. Do not turn away from me please.' Thor says with tenderness in his voice.

'You big oaf' Loki says before burying his face in the taller man his shoulder.

.

The night passes and the dawn comes. And they are still well on their way finding their way through the thick forest. The morning then turns into noon as they take a short break. Having found a nice clean spring of water, they drink happily while they rest their legs.

After their well deserved little break they continue their journey till the sun starts to set again.

Not having the time to hunt, they just settle for some rest before they decide that they can't take the chance and stay here for too long. Agreeing that they will have to keep going throughout the night.

Thor can see Loki his exhaustion. Of course they finally had a meal the night before. But they were both tired. And Loki was still recovering and was now dealing with some additional bruises from his collision with Sif and the warrior three.

Worry finally gets the best of Thor and he puts an arm around Loki's waist. Keeping them close together as they walk, just giving the younger god a little support and warmth.

After a while he starts to put a bit of pressure on Loki's ribs. Pushing against them one by one. It is not that he is trying to tease, or that he is trying to be mean. He just wants to see a bit of a reaction. He knows Loki is hurting. But he also knows that Loki is hiding it from him and that he will deny is if he asked. This way he can at least get a bit of an idea in what state Loki is in right now, even though it is a bit cruel. His tactic quickly gets him a reaction. Loki uncomfortably shifting and moving away from Thor's pushing fingers. And at one point he hears a bit of a groan. He knows Loki is quite good at covering up his pain normally, so to actually get a groan from him, says quite a lot. A bit more worried now he stops his poking assault and just gently rubs the other's side as they walk.

.

That night, finally thinking they might have put enough distance between themselves and the place Sif said Odin would come. They allow themselves a bit more rest. Halting for a few minutes, placing themselves against a huge tree trunk that must have stood there for hundreds of years seeing how it is broad enough to have the two of them leaning against it while sitting side by side.

'Maybe we shall escape safely after all.' Loki softly says, a bit surprised at the thought.

'I think we may, yes' Thor says softly stroking through the other's hair. 'As long as we have each others backs.. we shall be alright.' He continues.

'hmmm' Loki hums, snoozingly. Just glad that they have finally stopped for the night and that he gets to feel Thor's warmth again. He knows that they will only have a few minutes like this before they will have to get moving again, so he just enjoys the rest that his feet are getting as much as he can.

But their rest is indeed short termed.

Loki's greatest fear on this journey has just made its presence clear. Heavy stomping of horse hoofs heard in the distance. Loki knows that rhythm. It is not just the rhythm of any horse, tis the rhythm of Odin's eight legged war horse. Getting up quickly, followed by Thor, they start to run again, knowing very well that they cannot simply climb a tree to hide from Odin. Loki couldn't even to hide from Sif.

Fear flows through Loki's heart. There is no way that they can outrun Sleipnir. He isn't called the fastest horse for no reason. But they still run. They run as fast as they can. Through the trees, jumping over the fallen branches, just running because they have no other choice than to run.

Like thunder.. or an earthquake.. the hooves trampling the forest's ground underneath before they halt before the two fallen princes. Thor immediately shoving Loki behind his broader frame. Standing straight looking his father in the eye while the King's men form a circle around them. 'I will not let you harm him!' Thor says, his face darkening as thunder starts to roar in the sky above.

'Thor! This is your last chance!' Odin just roars, well above the thunder. Loki taken aback, actually feeling the urge to just stay behind Thor's protective frame. But he decides against it. He will not stand back now..

'Thor..' he then whispers softly. 'Go to your father's side..'

Thor immediately turns his head around, looking at the smaller god. 'What..?' he asks with disbelief.

'Go to his side.. take this chance.. you can still make amends.' Loki simply says.

'Loki..'

'There is still time..' Loki urges.

'Stop your whispering!' Odin interrupts, his voice heavy. 'I will not have you poison Thor anymore..! Driving him from the throne! Taking him away from his family!' Odin roars, misunderstanding what Loki is trying to do and having Sleipnir step forward while he draws his sword. But the horse stays put. Odin spurs the horse once more, but the horse just starts to buck.

'And now my own horse refuses to obey me! He certainly does have your blood..' Odin mumbles, now very much annoyed while he dismounts his horse.

Loki can barely hold a snicker as he looks at the horse with love and pride in his eyes. Even after all those years, Sleipnir wouldn't just forget about him.

'Enough of this' Odin says, now more annoyed than ever. 'I have already lost you to your madness.. I will not allow you to take Thor from me as well..' Odin says as he gestures someone behind him to step forward and shoot. To Thor's terror it is Sif who just stands there with a look of regret. Obviously not wanting to do this.

'I am sorry Thor..' she says while taking out her bow and placing an arrow on it. 'Step away or I might accidentally hurt you.' She says a bit shakily.

Thor just stands there. Horror obvious in his eyes. But Loki is less shocked by all that is happening around them. He has prepared himself for this mentally in these past few days. Never really having had much hope. And even though they had just thought that they might have escaped.. in his heart he always knew... As long as they are in Asgard.. there is no hiding from the king.

He steps forward, and stands in front of Thor. Thor's horror becomes even clearer as Loki offers his life to the soldiers.

'..Shoot' Loki orders. Fear thick on his heart, but knowing that it is either himself or himself and Thor.. he chooses to at least give Thor a chance. He is sick of running anyway.

'Sif no!' Thor yells as Sif arches her bow. He tries to turn Loki away from the arrow, but Sif releases and it flings itself towards them. In that very small moment.. the moment between the bow arching and Thor trying to swing them around so that the arrow will hit him instead.. Loki's reflexes set in.

Magic surging through him, pulsing painfully. Shooting itself through every fiber of his body and then into Thor's as well as he puts his hands on the other's broad shoulders. Sending a bit of a Shock through Thor which makes him stop his maneuver while a bright green flash engulfs them.

The soldiers immediately shield their eyes and so do Sif, the warrior three who stand behind them and Odin.

.

'Loki no!' Thor yells desperately as he sees the arrow sticking out of the raven-haired's shoulder. He closely holds on to him as he stands somewhere high up, on top of a roof. But Loki just slips further down, still clinging to the other's shoulders desperately. He had to do it.. no matter the cost of the magic on his body.. If that arrow had hit Thor, he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself.

'Ow Loki..' Thor says miserably, taking the other in his arms. Holding him close to his body. Loki just smiles for a bit, knowing that they are at least safe for now. No matter the uncomfortable waves that are soaring through his body. 'Where are we..?' Loki just whispers, curious as to where the magic surge had brought them. Thor looks around him for a bit. 'I think... Midgard.' Loki's eyes widen for a bit, before they return to their half lidded state.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire..

* * *

**And there is it.. It is far from perfect... But I had to work in the morning, dealt with massive writers block in the afternoon, and was sick in the evening when I wrote this.  
I am still a little bit proud though, how I was able to write all of this and that it doesn't even look as bad as I thought it would be.  
And we have finally left Asgard. ^^ Though this might just be.. "Out of the frying pan.. into the fire.." We shall see.. I can only wish them "Good luck!"**

**Please review. Tell me what you think!. **

The reviews so far are what kept me going, what made me write this chapter today. So thank you for that!

Ow.. and I know that 'snoozingly' probably isn't a real word.. I pretty much made that up.. I think..? I don't know.. I might be getting delirious with fever. ^^ Doesn't matter, I like this non existent word, so it stays.

(Ow.. and of course I had to just put a little bit of the Sleipnir story into this chapter.. it simply had to be done.)


	9. Help, at last

**Next chapter! whoo.  
So.. Thor and Loki escaped Asgard.. and are now in Midgard.. hmm.  
We shall see if that is an improvement.. or not.  
Please enjoy.**

* * *

Tony Stark looked out of his finally repaired window.

Normally having a window replaced wouldn't take too much time.. But if you live on the, he barely knows, how many'st floor.. and you have windows which are just ridiculously big.. it takes a bit longer.

He sighs. 'Now Tony.. let's not get thrown through another one of those.. The draft is too annoying.'

As he says that he looks outside, suddenly seeing the before so bright sky turn a dangerous gray.

'Damn.. I had this window fixed just in time.. if the sky goes storm on my ass now.' He shrugs and makes his way over to the kitchen to grab a bite before returning to his workshop. But on his way there he suddenly feels the floor shake.

'What the..' He says getting a bit uncomfortable.

'Don't tell me.. They are here already.. Because if that window breaks again I swear I will cover it up with bricks!' He yells walking back to the window to see what is happening outside. The dangerous grey from before seems to have grown more black and lightning begins to strike through it.

'Thunderpants?' he asks himself wearily. 'Jarvis.. fill me in.. what is happening outside?' Tony asks while walking to one of his favorite liquor cabinets. Forget lunch.. who needs lunch during times like these..

'It seems the storm is directed towards Stark tower, sir.' Jarvis states calmly. Tony, hearing this clutches the bottle in his hand.

'Great.. can you see if it's indeed Thunderpants?' he asks trying to register what is happening.

'I am not sure, one of the two seems to be master Odinson, but I am unable to get a clear image of the other.' 'The other?' Tony putting a glass down to pour some of the liquor in to soothen whoever might be landing on his roof this time. Gulping the liquor down during the impact of the thunder god and his mysterious companion. He tries to calm himself down. A bang is heard and as Tony makes his way over to the elevator to investigate what the hell just landed on his roof. He also puts on the iron man bracelets.. you know. Just in case.

.

Almost hoping to find Thor with some pretty goddess on his arm, he walks out on the roof.  
What he sees however is not what he had hoped for. It might just be the complete opposite.

'Holy shit! Thunderpants!' Tony says mouth agape while his hand unconsciously moves towards one of his bracelets.  
'I know I told you you could come visit anytime!.. And I am even okay with you bringing a plus one.. but what!.. Are!.. you doing here with Him!' Tony yelps trying to calm himself down before actually registering that the "Him" that he is been referring to is not even moving, looks pale as a ghost.. lacks his usual grand armor.. and has in fact.. got an arrow sticking out of one of his shoulders.

'I am sorry friend Stark. I had not wanted to visit like this.. but I am at a wits end. We need help.' Thor says.

Tony very carefully takes one step closer to have a better look at the two men in front of him. Just to verify that the miserable heap in the thunder god's arms is in fact that same guy who threw him out of a window. 'You need help?' Tony then starts. 'Help with what..? disposing of him?' he gestures toward the younger god. 'Because.. I wouldn't even trust him in our prisons.. especially if your prisons are apparently not good enough?' he says while his brain tries to makes sense of this all.

'I don't want him in any prison..' Thor says, and Tony sees he obviously upset the Thunder god with what he just said.

'Then.. seriously what are you here for?' Tony asks, thinking Thor must be mad to come here with public enemy number one.

The thunder god stands up, the younger god limply in his arms. 'He needs medical attention.. And we need a place where we are safe.. where he can finally recover in peace.' Thor says walking towards Stark. Stark just observes the strange behavior and tries to analyze what he just heard. 'Safe from what?. Exactly' he then asks. 'Odin.' Thor simply states.

'Wait what!?'

.

'Okay.. just.. uhm.. lay him down on the couch I guess.' Tony says while he makes his way back towards the liquor bottle and the glass from before.

The ride on the elevator back to this floor had been awkward.. to say the least. Thor just stood there, Loki just hung there.. limply.. and Tony had just stared at the both of them. Not being able to grasp the situation just yet.

And now he let the sneaky little bastard rest on his couch.. What was he thinking! Tony brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose and gently started to rub.

'Okay.. so.. we have to figure this out.. quickly.. The Jolly green giant is coming here today.. And I don't want him to see Antlers just laying there... for all of our sakes. We don't want him hulking out in my tower.' He looks at Thor who just seems to be staring behind him. Tony looks at him a bit strangely before realization hits. 'Is he standing behind me already?' Tony asks. His feeling proven when he hears the familiar voice say 'Antlers?'

'Jarvis...!' Tony just grumbles before turning around quickly, glass still in hand.

'Brucy!' he then says with a loud and cheerful voice.

Banner ignores the happy welcome as he looks behind Tony, towards the couch. 'Is it Tony is invisible day or something?' Tony asks hands thrown in the air, a bit of the liquor spilling in the act.

'What happened to him?' Bruce asks while he takes a couple more steps.

'Nothing.. they were just about to leave...' Tony says, not even bothering to come up with a good excuse as to what is actually happening.

'Friend Banner.. he needs your help.' Thor asks ignoring Tony while he himself goes to protectively sit beside the still form of the younger god.

'We have made a dire escape from Asgard.. but he got hurt.' Bruce looks at Thor questioningly.

'It is not just the arrow.. it was his magic that helped us get here.. But it took a great toll on his body.'

'And of course he still has his magic.. great.. brilliant..' Tony says.. letting himself fall into a chair across from the couch.

'Why was the situation so dire?' Bruce says, still keeping his distance and keeping his calm.

'We were being chased by the Allfather and his men.'

'Why.. you have done nothing wrong have you?' Bruce asks confused but alert.

'I helped Loki escape.'

'Of course you did..' Tony mumbles before Thor continues.

'The Allfather had Loki sentenced while he was still recovering. We had a bit of a rough time.. getting to Asgard before..' Thor explains.

'What was the sentence?' Tony asks looking bored, but secretly curious.

'The sentence was... that Loki would have his mouth sewed shut.. his sight taken away and his magic blocked before being cast out to some unknown place till the end of his days.' Thor says sadly to which Tony gets up from his lazy position in his chair.

'What do you mean sewn shut and sight taken... You mean as in.. blind and.. literally... sewn shut?' Tony asks, shock clear in his voice as he glances at Bruce for a bit who seems even more shocked than him. Thor nods.

'Even though our mother and myself tried to reason with Odin. He let the council's decision for what it was.. And so.. I took Loki from his cell.. and made him run away with me.'

'Wait.. I thought you said.. you helped Loki escape.. yet you make it sound like you were the one who took him.' Tony says incredulously.

'I was.. Loki was not to keen on coming at first.. He did not like the fact that I brought danger to myself as well.' Thor says, warmth in his voice. 'But I could not leave him like that.. Not after everything that had happened.. However, after a few days.. we were found.. And Odin had Sif shoot Loki. I tried to turn him away from the arrow.. But Loki did not let me for the arrow would have hit me instead. He took the arrow himself before teleporting us here.'

'But I thought that he would have his magic taken away.. didn't Asgard think of that before?' Tony asks while Bruce now moves toward Loki's side.

'It is a long story.. one that I will gladly tell when Loki is well again. But for now all I can say is that the magic it cost to get us here.. has only harmed him further.' Thor says sadly.

Bruce is now beside Loki, taking a look at the area around the arrow, slowly pushing aside the torn shirt. 'It's in there deep.. I don't know if I can..' Bruce starts while he looks at Thor's pleading eyes. 'I am not a real doctor..' Bruce tries but when he looks at Tony he actually gets a bit of the puppy dog eyes look from him as well, though Tony is probably just doing it for the fun of it. Bruce sighs before he gestures for Tony to get up.

'Please could you get me some medical supplies.. And do you have a spare bedroom somewhere?' Tony just nods.

'I suppose.. Plenty.. I'll get some medical stuff for you.. Jarvis can point you to a room..' Tony sighs. 'It's not like Loki can do us any harm right now anyway.. I hope..'

Thor looks gratefully at the both of them.

.

A few minutes later Thor puts the younger god on the bed, it seems almost too gentle.

Bruce immediately gets started. Cleaning the wound around the arrow before he pulls it out carefully and cleans the wound itself. He then checks the young god for any other bruises. He finds quite a lot of them and they all look an equally vicious purple. Luckily, the cuts and wounds seem to already have started healing themselves. Mostly only scars are left. Though Bruce still doesn't want to think of which ones were because of his doing.

Of course he knew it had to be done.. they had to stop Loki.. but he admits.. that maybe he had gone a bit... mental... as the Hulk. Loki had actually asked for him to finish him of. Bruce tried not to think of that memory, it had given the other guy more of an excuse to go wild on him.

He himself hated hurting people.. even when there was a legit reason.. But.. this was his chance to get rid of any sort of leftover guilt. If he could patch the fallen man up again.. at least a little bit, he would be glad. Especially after hearing what his punishment was supposed to be. No one deserves something like that.. Not matter what he did.. They were going to treat Loki like a beast.. no.. worse.. a monster. Ow how Bruce knows what that feels like, being treated like a monster. He shivers unconsciously before bandaging the arrow wound.

'I think he will be fine' he then states to Thor who spend the entire time deadly silent, watching him work. It was a bit nerve wrecking. 'I don't know about magic though.. and what exactly it did to his body.. But I assume that that will heal with time as well.' Bruce says, standing up from the bed. 'I am eternally grateful friend Banner.' Thor says with a smile. 'Please, call me Bruce.' Bruce says fidgeting with some leftover bandage.

'Okay.. so what to we do now?' Tony asks. 'Do we tie him up to the bed or..?' but he quickly tries to swallow his words when he gets a glare from both Thor and Bruce. 'Okay... so... that is a "no" on the tying up.. Noted.' Tony says awkwardly while twirling 180 degrees to make his way to the door.

Upon arriving at the door he turns around again. 'Ow.. but actually.. We helped your little bro.. Maybe now you can help us out as well. We seem to be having a bit of a problem..' Tony says sheepishly grinning.

* * *

**Oee.. who is this "They" that Tony mentioned? And what kind of problem are they having.. I wonder. _**

Please review! I love your reviews! So don't be shy and tell me if you liked it.. disliked it.. why or why not and possibly leave suggestions for upcoming chapters if you want.  



	10. Sleeping beauty saves the day

**After a horrific and bloody battle with my writers block.. I came out victorious.. and wrote this chapter.. **  
**All for the few loyal readers and reviewers who follow and/or Like this story.**  
**Thank you so much! (****_I love you *blush*_****).  
Now please enjoy!**

* * *

After finally convincing Thor that Loki just needs rest and that he will be fine.. eventually. Bruce and Tony finally get Thor to come with them to the nearby living room, after properly locking the door of Loki's room.. just in case..

'Now.. while Sleeping beauty takes a nap.. There are some other urgent matters..' Tony says while they all take a seat, Tony with drink in hand. 'We kind of tried calling you before.. but.. you were apparently busy saving sleepy beauty from the evil dragon.. or however the story goes..'

Thor just looks at Tony confused while Bruce softly sighs.

'We have had to deal with a new enemy while you were gone Thor.' Bruce starts.

'That guy showed up about three days ago.. and already the entire world is in chaos.' Tony says sitting himself back comfortably, which seems weird in this situation.. but Tony will be Tony.

'Who is this new enemy?' Thor questions.

'We don't know.. all we know is.. he has an army.. lovely I know.' Tony says dryly. 'And.. sending in Brucey to smash his entire army... is probably not the best way to handle this.'  
Thor looks confused at the two men.. thinking about how smashing the opponents army could not be a good decision.

'You see.. he isn't just marching in here.. his army is already spread out throughout the world.. If we attack one of his troops... he will probably have all the other troops attack at whatever place they are at.. Thus throwing the entire world into war.. death of millions.. and unimaginable damage to cities.' Bruce says seriously.

'I see.. but does your realm not have it's own army?.. so that they can be defend and attack the troops all at the same time..?' Thor asks.

'We do.. but.. we have also seen how strong his troops actually are.. they already destroyed quite a number of cities.. just stomping over our armies like they were toy soldiers.. And that was just as a warning. They aren't here to kid around.' Tony says before taking a sip from his much needed alcohol.

'Have the avengers tried taking them on already?' Thor asks.

'About that.. They... kind of took Captain America..' Bruce says very softly. 'We think they are planning to kill him soon.. as an example for the world...'

'..That even the mighty Avengers are no match for his army..' Tony finishes just as softly, almost uncharacteristically.

A look of shock is now plastered on Thor's face before rage starts to take over. 'Where do they hold him captive!' He starts, his voice close to a roar.

'Spidey and Legolas are currently trying to figure that out.' Tony says, his usual calm and humorous state of mind completely gone at the thought of one of his best friends captive by those beasts. Standing up to refill his glass. He really doesn't like that fact that an evil super villain God is just resting in the other room while they are trying to save the world and save on of their friends. He sighs. "_Why all at the same time_" he wonders to himself while Bruce tries to calm Thor down, not wanting to Hulk out himself.

.

They spend the rest of the day, pretty much being miserable. Waiting for any information from the two spies.. any information whatsoever.. But it stays so dead quiet that they are starting to fret for Clint and Natasha as well.

Tony and Bruce spend their time in the workshop, trying to spend their time useful while Thor is now by Loki's side. Keeping watch over the still unconscious form.

Carefully brushing away a stray lock of hair Thor sighs. 'It seems danger is following us everywhere.' He says caressing the unconscious man his cheek. 'Right now.. I wish I could get some of your advice.. It seems my brute strength will not be enough this time.' Thor smiles softly mocking himself in Loki's place. 'Here is the proof.. that I am not complete without you Loki. You would try to find another way to take on this enemy.. while I can only just sit here.. and wait for a fight to break out so that I can be of aid. Ow how you would laugh at me now and mock me if you were awake.' Thor says before he gently presses a kiss to Loki's forehead before getting startled by a strange voice.

'Master Odinson.. Your presence is requested at the main balcony' The voice says. Thor curiously looks around him, wondering where the voice came from. 'He told me to tell you it's urgent.' The voice continues. 'Would you like me to guide you to the balcony?' the voice asks ever patient.

.

Tony looks at his cellphone again, reading the message once more.

"_He's on his way, hurry. N.R."_ that simple text.. and Tony immediately knew that it was time to put on his suit. Bruce immediately knew that it was time to think of happy thoughts, trying to keep the beast under control.

And while Thor comes storming through the door he stares at them confused.

'This magic voice told me that I should come.. what is going on friend Stark?' Thor asks.

Bruce and Tony just turn to look at him, both trying to hold a bit of a snicker before the gravity of the situation makes them tense up again. 'We are going to get company.' Tony just says while a big rumble can be heard.

Before they have time to further explain the rumbling becomes louder before the roof starts to shake. And before they know it a dark figure appears. He has long arms, a dark armor and his eyes shine a dangerous golden which contrast strongly to his dark blue, blackish skin.

'Avengers..' He says with a weird smile, showing his sharp teeth. 'What a joy.. the last avenger joined as well since our last encounter. That is good.. I wanted you all present here.' He says snapping his fingers as the figures suddenly appear of the two spies. Bound and gagged they send him a pissed off look while Tony and Bruce just stand there, shocked. Thor is obviously getting more and more enraged as he takes the hammer off his belt.

'I would not do that if I were you' The dark figure says smugly as he steps off of the strange scaled creature he rode on, and onto the roof. 'Or do you want your friends to die? I can very calmly let them bleed out in front of your eyes.' He says while pressing his spear like weapon to Natasha's throat. Upon seeing this Clint immediately stops struggling, but Natasha keeps staring at her captor.

'Though.. These two are really the least of your worries right now.. Seeing how I am about to take over your puny little world.' He smiles again as he steps away from the two spies.

'Tonight as I will kill that silly icon of your's.. the captain of your... America..? as you mortals call it. And then.. the whole world will know how pathetically weak the Avengers actually are.. That they just stood by.. as this.. Captain.. is killed gruesomely. And at that moment.. all of this.. will be mine.' He says with a snicker.

Tony is doing his very best to hold back a grunt while Thor isn't even trying to hold it back. Bruce on the other hand is having the hardest time of them all, trying to stay calm.. to get the green spots away from his eyes.. to stop the shaking of his limbs.. the clenching of his fists.

'But.. I am not as horrible as you may think.' the dark figure continues, his golden eyes shining dangerously as the sun behind him is setting and the clouds right above him darken. 'You can save these sneaky little cockroaches.. All you have to do is stay out of my way while I take the reigns.' He says walking back toward Natasha and Clint before placing the long claw like fingers on top of Natasha's head. 'It would be such a waste.. for you.. Of course I wouldn't care.. there are more than enough cockroaches left for me to rule.' Natasha shakes his hand of before returning to her glaring.

'And what about Steve!' Tony says as the clouds are close to breaking and close to letting the rain out. 'Steve?' the figure asks curiously. 'You mean the captain? How silly.. that you can call your captain by his name like that.. without title.. You truly are a strange race.' He says snickering before stepping away from the two spies again.

'Yeah.. we know.. we are weird.. now tell me what you are going to do to the Captain. How are you going to kill him.. How will that fit your goals.' Tony spat.

'Can't you see?' the figure snickers. 'The avengers are the icon of hope.. in this strange realm of yours. Kill him.. and I unmask all of you.. as pathetic weaklings crawling through the dust.. Not even able to save their friend let alone this world. But as I said before.. I am not as horrible as you may think.. You see.. I'm giving you a choice. You can save your little captain friend.. I you decide to stand beside me in battle.' the figure says slyly.

'And who says we are not just going to save him..' Tony says darkly, very consciously ignoring that proposal while Bruce and Thor decide to leave the talking to him, them being to aggravated to think clearly.

'Well. I suppose you could try..' the figure states calmly grinning. 'But you see.. I'd simply give the command for my army to attack.. and we all know how that ended last time.. And that was just a warming up.' The figure snickers again.

'And what if we just kill you right here right now..' Tony says. 'I suppose you could do that.. but you see... I don't think those guys behind me would appreciate that much.. I am their leader after all.' He says calmly smiling as Tony, Bruce and Thor look beyond the dark figure in front of them and see similar figures on several buildings surrounding Stark tower.

The leader walks forward, threateningly, toward Tony. 'And I do believe.. that they might just kill your friend right away if they see you so much as lay a finger on me.

'Ow I don't know about that..' The Avengers suddenly hear behind them. Stepping from the darkness comes the raven haired fugetive. The figure in front of them suddenly puts his lips together tightly as he moves closer toward the two spies again, spear close to Natasha's throat.

A very surprised Natasha doesn't even look at the spear as her eyes, same as Clint's, are on the other super villain who just silently came stepping through the door to the massive balcony. Her eyes shoot to Tony for answers, but Tony, Bruce and Thor are all now staring at the (ex-)super villain who just stepped into the scene.

'You.!' the dark figure then states darkly, breaking the silence.

'Me..' Loki simply states as he walks past Thor and the other two geniuses, sending Thor a reassuring glance.

'What.. what are you doing here.. you were defeated! These measly mortals defeated you..!' The figure shouts.

'I would keep my voice down if I were you.. you wouldn't want your army to hear your desperation this quickly.. now would you, Tyrullr.. ruler of the dark legion?' Loki asks with a smile. The face of the figure in front of them darkens even more.. now the only contrast to the shadow being the golden eyes glaring dangerously at Loki. Thor wants nothing more than to pull Loki back, away from danger.. but he knows the look that Loki gave him.. He knows that for once.. he should oblige and leave it to Loki. Especially because he knows the situation which they are in.. violence will only lead to the death of his friends.. In this case.. he will have to rely on the silver tongue of the brilliant god.

He glances to the side and looks at Bruce and Tony who instinctively seemed to have taken Thor's silence as the smart thing to do right now, and so has Natasha. Though Clint seems to be enjoying this plan the least.. he holds his peace for now.. not being able to do much more that groan anyway.

'But as you said.. I was defeated.. And.. I take it that you saw this as an invitation to try it yourself? You now know of their weaknesses and strengths. And you seemed to have taken a different approach to this than me.' Loki simply states, analyzing the scene in front of him looking at the gagged spies and the apparently missing Captain America. Tylrullr just grunts.

'State your business here.. why are you with the ones who defeated you..' Tylrullr asks obviously everything but happy.

'They hired me.' Loki says with a smirk. Tony and Bruce just look at each other.. not understanding what on earth is happening right now, but deciding that this conversation between Loki and the one apparently called Tylrullr is at least giving them some more time to think.

'Hired..?' Tylrullr grunts. Loki nods.

'Yes.. in return for a few days out of my miserable cell.. and a few years of my sentence.. I promised to help them out for a bit.'

'You lie!' Tylrullr says glaring as if he is trying to burn a hole into Loki's skull.

'Am I..? Why else would I be here?' Loki asks. 'I was enemy number one before you.. Do you think they would let me out of my cage if it weren't for a truce like this?'

'You wouldn't go through the humiliation again.' Tylrullr spats.

'Humiliation?.. I already have no more pride left.. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain from facing you.' Loki says with a dark grin while he walks towards the two spies. Clint starts to trash around in his bindings while he grunts, glaring up at Loki. Loki ignores him as he points his hands towards them.

'Now.. you are not going to harm me if I happen to do this... are you?' Loki asks almost overly friendly while his magic shoves the two spies away from him, towards Tony, Bruce and Thor who immediately start working on getting rid of the bindings. Tylrullr just grunts, obviously keeping in incredible rage. 'And.. if you could just… whisper to me.. where the captain is..' Tylrullr presses his lips together again as Loki starts to calmly circle him. 'It's just a whisper... no one needs to know..' Loki says calmly, soothingly.. his silver tongue used with grace. The rest of the Avengers begin to let their mouths hang open as Tylrullr seems to comply, whispering something to Loki.  
'Now.. that is a good boy..' Loki says smoothly before taking a few steps back from Tylrullr before he snaps his finger and a few steps away from him, Captain America appears slightly above the ground as he falls down on his back, obviously injured, lying shaking on the hard balcony.

The Avengers that are now all free from bonds start to make their way toward their fallen comrade, but Loki just turns his head and sends them a glare as to not to move just yet. They all stand back breathlessly, even Clint.

'Now.. You already know what more I want you to do.' Loki turns his head back to the new public enemy number one.

'Not in a million years..' Tylrullr spats darkly. Loki just lifts his eyebrows. 'Are you sure? Because.. those guards of yours.. I can ow so easily tell them our little secret.. if I just speak a little more loudly..' Loki says starting to raise his voice as panic shoots through Tylrullr's eyes. Loki just smiles as he once again walks back toward the figure in front of him, circling him once more before speaking again, close to his ear.

'Take your petty little army... and Leave this place.' Loki says with a smile as Tylrullr's face scrunches up in pure anger.

'Well?' Loki asks after a few seconds of grunting.

'..Yes' Tylrullr grumbles defeated.

'Very good.' Loki says stepping away from him again until he stands in frond of Tylrullr once more. Loki knows what he is about to say now is just plain foolish and pushing his luck.. But he can't help himself.

'Do you want to know why you failed? Why you could once again not defeat me?' Loki asks mockingly before he takes a step closer again. Tylrullr just grunts.

'..Because I am smarter than you.' He whispers evilly. 'Everyone on this balcony is smarter than you.. and you can't do anything about it..' Loki finished with a grin before Tylrullr suddenly grabs him by the neck and raises him of the ground, being at least a head taller than Loki, this is not a very hard task. Loki hears Thor call out his name but Loki simply gestures him to stop. Thor panicking looking at his loved once choking, but Tony puts the strong ironman hand on his shoulder.

'Are you sure about this?' Loki says through the chokes while he snaps his fingers again and a small green flame erupts there. 'As you have seen already.. I have my magic.. I can.. and will use it once more.. if that is what is needed to make my point. And calling your guards now to finish weak little old me off.. would look a bit pathetic.. wouldn't it.' Loki just smiles, struggling to take a breath before Tylrullr's raging golden eyes suddenly calm down again. Tylrullr casts his eyes to the ground as he puts Loki down.

'Now leave..' Loki spats, having had enough of this conversation and getting bored and tired. Tylrullr grunts one more time before turning around and stepping on his strange mount, leaving the balcony without a word.

Loki turns around and ignores the rest of the avengers as he makes his way over to the Captain who is shaking and frantically looking around through half lidded eyes, still expecting the beasts to return any second to start poking him with their weapons again. But instead, another face shows itself to him. Through the blur it is impossible to make out who it is, so he just focuses on trying to take more shaky breaths and staying conscious.

Loki kneels beside the injured frame of the captain as he once again glares at the avengers to stay back. Only Thor takes a couple of steps towards them, but still keeps his distance. Loki then places his hand on the Captains forehead, whispering some small incantations before his hand starts to glow green. Slowly moving his hand just an inch above the captain all the way to his heart, where he halts again, finishing the incantation before Steve gasps painfully and starts taking a couple of quick but deep breaths. Suddenly no longer feeling the pain, and his vision getting sharper again. The feeling of lead in his arms and legs gone.

Loki quickly gets up from his kneeling stance and takes a couple of steps away from the Captain as the other avengers collect around their friend.

As the Avengers dote on their healed friend Loki tries to sneak backwards into the shadow, suddenly feeling tiredness gripping itself onto his limbs. His heart beating painfully and his eyes glazing over slightly.

He overexerted himself.. he knows this.. He feels the block on his magic tear itself painfully into every fiber of his being. But Loki doesn't have time to deal with the damage he has done to himself by using his magic so soon again, as an arrow is painfully pointed toward his throat.

'Well.. this is.. awkward.. I think is the phrase you humans would use.' Loki says stepping further back into the shadows of the now coming night while looking at the Avengers who all have their sights set on him.

'Loki' Thor says while stepping forward. 'Friend Barton.. do not threaten him.' Thor says suddenly returning to his old self again.

'Legolas.. yield.' Tony says.. now taking a few steps forward as well as Loki takes a few dangerous stumbling steps back. 'Loki!' Thor says concerned jumping forward to catch his beloved in his arms. Loki just smiles at Thor and asks. 'Why.. of all places did we end up here..' Thor just holds him close.

'Do not worry.. no harm will befall you. I will make sure of that.' Thor says, kissing the other's forehead before pointing his glare at Barton who is still semi pointing the arrow towards the raven haired god. Natasha goes to stand beside him and pushes the bow down.

'He is not an immediate threat right now.' She says calmly, receiving a bit of a glare from Clint. But seeing the black widow glare back, Clint stops and quickly looks away to the now ow so interesting wall.

'Now.. will someone tell me what is going on here!' Tony suddenly shouts, throwing his arms into the air. 'Because... am I going crazy or did reindeer games just save all our lives.' He says, barely believing his own words.

Bruce completely ignores Tony's theatrical outburst and kneels beside Thor and Loki, immediately starting to examine the now unconscious raven haired god. Steve has gotten himself up off of the ground as well after a very quick check up from Bruce during the whole, Clint wanting to shoot Loki in the throat, event. He now stands behind Tony, looking over his shoulder at the two gods and Bruce who is now listening for a heartbeat.

After a couple of seconds Bruce gets up again. 'He is probably fine.. weakened.. worse than before.. But there isn't really anything that needs to be done but to send him to get some rest.' Bruce says reassuringly to Thor who breathes a sigh of relieve before standing up with Loki limply in his arms. Tony just gestures inside, having Thor take Loki to his previous room. The rest of the party goes to follow Tony towards the living room.. The night has barely begun, but Tony feels that it will be a long night before everything is finally properly explained.

* * *

**I know.. right now you might be thinking: "What secret?.." was Loki referring to.. And.. "what humiliation" is Tylrullr talking about exactly. And "How on Earth/Midgard did Loki beat Tylrullr.."  
Well.. to find out.. you are going to have to wait.. just like the Avengers.. for the next chapter.. that will probably be packed with answers to these questions.  
But for now.. I hope you enjoyed.  
****Please review! for Loki's sake.**

**p.s.** There may be really stupid obvious mistakes in this chapter.. This is because I am very tired..it is very late at night right now where I live. But it is also because I am very stubborn because I really wanted to publish this chapter before going to bed.. And so.. I may have overlooked really silly mistakes with my sleepy head. Do forgive me for this, just tell me and I will fix it. Thank you ^^ (and goodnight *collapses onto bed*)


	11. A story, his fear, and a good heart

**A new chapter!  
Yes I know it's quite short.. T_T. I had meant for it to be longer, but I do not have the time right now to write everything that I want to write because I am going to go away for a few days. I'm leaving in the morning actually XD.**  
**But I at least wanted to leave you behind with a little update, to keep you busy while I'm away. ^_^  
Please Read and Review. But mostly enjoy!**

* * *

And a long night it is.

While Thor brings Loki back to his bed, Tony and Bruce start to explain to the rest of avengers why Loki is here.. and not gagged and cuffed somewhere in a dusty old cell in Asgard.

After a while Bruce and Tony go to Loki's temporary room to get Thor, convincing him that Loki will be fine for a while even if Thor is not by his bedside every single second.

Now that Thor is with the rest in the living room, he finally starts a proper explanation as to what has happened. Telling the avengers of what has been going on these past few weeks.

Starting at the part where they left Midgard to travel back to Asgard, how Loki had used the last bit of his energy to try and kill himself. About his sickbed and about how he wasn't even able to recover before having to face judgement. About the judgement itself.. about how his sight would be taken from him, and how his lips would be sewn shut before being banished.

At this point pretty much most of the avengers are staring at him with shock. Not just from the harsh judgement, but also from how Loki had let himself fall through Thor's hands, to try and fall to a horrible death.

Thor then moves on to tell about how he could not let that punishment happen.. He starts to speak about what happened before all of this started. How he had acted like a fool.. How he had gotten himself banished and about what Loki had found out during his banishment and how Thor had not been there to help him cope with that.. How no one had been there to save Loki from falling into grief, fear and pain and about how everything escalated completely. All the way up to the point where Loki had let go after what Odin had said, letting himself fall into the darkness of the abyss.

They all see how Thor is obviously struggling to speak about this. His own shame, grief and pain choking his words.

And then Thor admits that he could not let his beloved Loki be punished like that. Not after they had finally made amends. How he had finally gotten his brother back.. Though that brotherly love had evolved itself into something more..

Thor tells about how he had finally tried to listen to the words that Angel had spoken to him during the war with the Chitauri, and that he did find that there was more to Loki's madness than any of them first thought. Wishing he knew exactly what.. but not yet able to get Loki to talk about what happened between the time of him falling and going to Midgard to lead the army of Chitauri.

Thor then halts a bit.. taking a deep breath, before trying to explain what Loki had tried to do for him. Had tried to get Thor to turn back.. for him to take his place at Odin's side once more.. Had even taken that arrow before bringing them both to safety before collapsing.

Having finished his story he looks at his friends who all seem to have taken to silence, even Tony is silent.

A few moments pass before anyone speaks again. It is Bruce who takes up to this task.

'I for one... think..' Bruce says trying to choose his words carefully. 'That we should give Loki some sort of second chance... under strict supervision of course.. A.. chance for us to see if.. perhaps.. he wants to redeem himself.'

'Well. If he does.. he is well on his way with what he just did for us.' Tony says. 'But even though I.. would _love_ to believe that he has suddenly turned into some sort of saint.. I don't think we can just trust him like that.. who knows he didn't just trick us with this Tylrullr whats his name leader of the whats their names...'

'Loki wouldn't do that!' Thor immediately calls out defensively.

'Relax Point break.' Tony says. 'I'm just saying.. he very easily defeated a bad guy that we had no chance of defeating without causing millions of deaths.. And he just walked up there.. and did it without a single death, he even saved birdman, spiderwoman and capsicle.. It's just.. it's almost to good to be true. That's all I'm saying.' Tony says, choosing his words a lot less carefully than Bruce had.

Steve, having been awfully quiet throughout the entire story and discussion so far finally speaks up, softly but determined. 'I don't think this was one of his tricks..' he starts.

'what do you mean?' Tony asks carefully.

'I'm just saying.. if what Thor told us is true.. than Loki would not have been able to plan this in the past couple of weeks.. he was too sick, plus he was stuck in Asgard, guarded and constantly in company by either his mother or Thor. And if he had planned this even before the Chitauri invasion.. which seems a bit silly, seeing how much effort he was already putting in that plan.. would he really go through all that effort just to have himself go back to Asgard and then back to Midgard, just so he could save us from this new invasion.. How could he have known he would end up here again. According to Thor he was more than satisfied to save Thor from a life of banishment and to sit out his punishment.. till the day he would die..' Steve says, choking a little on his own words. 'He did something like that for Thor.. he would go through something so.. cruel..' Steve finishes before nervously looking at some stares.

'What..?' Steve asks, starting to get flushed.

'No.. nothing.. it's just that what your saying makes sense.. I don't know how he would have planned this..' Tony admits. 'Or when.. or how he would have guessed everything to end up like this.. He wouldn't try to kill himself if he still had this kind of trick left up his sleeve.. that would have just been silly I suppose.' Tony sighs. 'But than why.. did he help us. And more importantly how... did he help us.. How did he get that guy to just do everything he told him to. I seriously don't get it.'

'Maybe we should just wait for him to wake up so we can ask him ourselves.' Bruce says calmly, getting a bit tired.. and more than ready to just put this weird day behind him and get some rest.

'Jarvis! How's our patient doing.' Tony starts.

'I said wait for him to wake up..' Bruce says, rubbing his temples.

'I'm an impatient guy.. if we can shake him awake to get some answers then...' but Tony stops mid sentence, seeing Thor's angry glare. '..We will wait... fine.. Don't worry big guy.' Tony says, hands apologetically in the air. 'Fine then... I will just ask Jarvis how he is doing.. Maybe we can still get some answers tonight if we're lucky.. but no shaking him awake.. Promise.'

'He seems to be awake, sir.' The butler-like voice interrupts.

Thor immediately jumps to his feet, almost scaring Steve who was sitting beside him. Bruce deciding that it is probably a good idea to at least check up on Loki before having him exposed to Tony's questions, stands to calmly follow Thor who is already halfway past the hall.

.

Thor, booming through the hallway, but stopping immediately in front of Loki's temporary bedroom, collecting himself before calmly entering after a short knock. Seeing Loki on his side, with his back to the door, he calmly, for as far as he's able to, walks into the room and around the bed, softly placing himself on the side of the bed.

Loki opens his eyes tiredly before looking up at Thor. Thor just smiles and puts his hand on Loki's cheek. 'How are you feeling?' he asks.

'I am fine.' Loki lies, voice soft, but grasping the older god's wrist, to keep him from pulling away from the oh so wanted touch.

Thor sighs, knowing the smaller man is lying, but knowing he is doing so to keep Thor from worrying too much, Thor he just kisses him on his forehead. He feels that the smaller god is cold, colder than he normally is. A bit motherly he pulls the covers a bit higher over his beloved before he notices the other presence in the room who is just standing in the doorway.

'Friend Banner' Thor booms with some relieve, thinking that Bruce has obviously got more knowledge of sickness and injuries than Thor. But at the mention of the name, he sees Loki stiffen. Loki's breaths are suddenly getting uneven as his eyes are now wide open. Grasping Thor's hand he curls himself up as close to Thor as possible. Thor a bit confused by this at first, suddenly realizes what Loki is suddenly so fearful of.

'It is okay brother.. he will not hurt you.' he tries. But Loki just starts to shake as he feels Bruce his presence getting nearer.

'I am sorry Doctor Banner.' Thor says apologetically, but Bruce just shakes his head.

'That is quite alright. I understand why he is afraid of me at this point. I wasn't to gently with him the last time he was in Midgard.' Bruce says with a bit of a smile towards Thor. 'But Loki..' Bruce says now directing himself to the shivering god. 'I am not here to hurt you again. I want to do the opposite really. I got rid of the arrow for you.. though I know that is not worthy of an applause or anything.. but what I just want to say is.. I am trying to help you. And I promise that I will not hurt you.' Bruce says, calm and rational.

He then stands still, a couple of feet from the bed, giving Loki the chance to calm down. He calmly waits while Thor whispers soothing words to Loki, rubs his back smoothly and gives him a few soft kisses. After a while Loki finally stops shivering.

Bruce slowly walks closer until he is completely in Loki's sight. He just smiles calmly, holding up his hands to show that he is not going to harm him. He sees the fear in Loki's eyes, and he can't blame him. After all he did throw and stomp him through walls just a couple of weeks ago.

'Though the other guy has been anything but pleasant to you.. I am a doctor.. or.. a healer as you would call it. And I just want to see how you are doing..' Loki starts shivering again for a bit and Bruce notices his pale complexion. He admits, Loki was never really the most suntanned guy, but this is a bit too much to be healthy. Bruce just decides to crouch down beside the bed and he sticks out his hand while maintaining his smile. 'My name is Bruce Banner.' he simply states before, with all the patience in the world, he waits for Loki to shake his hand.

He sees Loki's eyes shoot back and forth between him and Thor, almost begging for Thor to do something, to save him. But Thor just smiles at him encouragingly. Through the shivers and the now raspy breathing Loki very carefully puts out his shaking hand as well before very carefully shaking Bruce's. As he notices that Bruce doesn't immediately turns into a scary green monster to pull him out of bed and throw him through another couple of walls, Loki shivering slightly eases.

Though not long before, he had walked past one of his greatest nightmares, the green beast. He had stood just a few feet in front of him while negotiating with Tylrullr. But it had felt very differently. Back then he had been driven by adrenaline.. by his need to help Thor out.. and by the sheer prospect of making a fool out of Tylrull. It kept him going at that point. But now.. feeling weak and very exposed, His fear of the beast had taken control of him before Bruce had finally calmed him down a bit, promising Loki that he would not hurt him and that he would only try to help.

Thor scootches over for a bit to help Loki sit up against the head of the bed so Bruce can get a chance to get a better look at Loki. And even though Loki has begun to shiver again, Loki knows that as long as Thor is here.. he will somehow be safe, he hopes.

* * *

**And so.. there we have it.. I.. really haven't given you any of the promised answers.. Yet.. I'm sorry I'm a horrible person. T_T. But those answers will come.. You will soon know how Loki saved all of their butts. ^_^  
And as said before: Please review! I love your reviews! They truly warm my heart!  
And for now; much Love.. Hekushko!**

And... p.s. Important!  
On my last chapter I got a review with a question if I would give my approval for something..  
But this review was send by a guest account.. and so I could not send an answer.  
If you have send me a review before than please check if you recognize the following (part of this) review..:

_"..Please, do think if you would like to allow me the honour. If your answer is positive I'll share to you the URL where you'll find the translation as soon as I posted it. If you say "no" then no problem, I'll respect any decision you may give to me :D"_

If this is your review/request, then please create a account and send me another message so that we can discuss this properly. But for now, you have my approval, Though in exchange I would like for you to send me a message every once in a while about how the story is faring. :)


	12. Revelation

**Hello readers! A new chapter at last! **  
**it is one of the longer ones. I kind of owed you after the short previous chapter. **

**Please ****review**** and tell me what you think.  
Do bear in mind... that I am NOT a professional writer.. and that English is not my native tongue.. and that I do not have the time to endlessly reread and rewrite my own story.  
But**** please do**** point out mistakes that I have made (if I can change them without having to change the entire story) so spelling/grammar/names/capital letters/wrong words/other small mistakes.**

**And ****_important:_**** after reading this chapter.. ****do**** read the authors notes at the end for some important stuff. kay? you promise? Good. **

**now please enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the Avengers, still gathered in the living room, waiting awkwardly for Thor and Bruce to return. All obviously tired, but also curious as to what the story is behind the events of the evening. All slowly falling into their own little world of thoughts, not noticing the footsteps nearing, except for Natasha who is the least easy to lose her focus.

A cough. Tony, Steve and Clint look up. Clint immediately brings his hand up to his bow, ready to pull it out and shoot within a second.

'That won't be necessary.' Loki calmly states as he leans against the door frame while Bruce does him a favor and moves out of the way to sit on the couch with Steve and Tony while Thor stays protectively by his brothers side.

'I am no threat to you right now.' Loki continues. Clint however ignores this and keeps his hand near his bow. Loki sighs while he gestures to Thor that it is fine, but Thor stays with him, glaring at Clint.

'So you came back to the realm of the conscious again.' Tony jokes.

'I heard you have some questions for me.' Loki says ignoring Tony. The avengers just look at him for a bit, still not completely over the shock that Loki is inside of Stark tower without trying to destroy them all.

'You do have some explaining to do, Reindeer games.' Tony then starts.

'Reindeer games?' Loki asks eyebrow raised.

'Yeah.. because of the antlers.' Tony says cheerfully gesturing above his own head to a pair of imaginative horns, seemingly forgotten that they are talking to someone who very recently was their enemy. But that is Tony.

Loki just decides to ignore that comment as well as his eyes quickly scan over the room and the other avengers, trying to figure out why they have not attacked yet, or if they are going to attack, and if yes.. what his escape routes would be. Staying in the door frame, any moment able to pull the door shut and to run should all of this be a trap. They may have not attacked him yet, but Loki is no fool.

He gives a look at Thor, telling him that he'll be fine before Thor sighs and goes to join Tony, Steve and Bruce on the huge couch while Natasha and Clint stand, ever alert.

'So.. Point break kind of already told us why and how you two are here.' Tony speaks. 'But.. we are.. kind of wondering what the hell just happened out there..' He says curiously and to be honest, still a bit disbelieving if what he saw happen, actually happened.

'With "out there" you mean out on that strange balcony of yours..' Loki says, his eyes still alert on Clint his movements. Tony nods. 'With Tylrullr ruler of clowns.' Loki says jestingly.

'Funny how you just state that when we failed miserably dealing with him.' Steve sighs. Loki turns his eyes towards the captain who immediately seems to get a bit uncomfortable under the strong gaze of Loki, the one that just a couple of weeks ago outsmarted all of them and made them look like fools, fighting among themselves. Loki seems to notice this and tears his gaze away from Steve and now to Tony who asked the initial question before he continues.

'The reason why you could not deal with him is simply because you tried to fight him like he is a captain of command, a great ruler of armies.' Loki has to suppress a small snicker. '..instead you should have addressed him as a Jester.. or a fool, for a fool he is.' Loki states calmly while a small smile tucks the corner of his lips up a bit.

'He didn't really seem like the kind of guy you would want to make a fool out of.' Bruce says. 'Not with his army.. and the threat that he brought upon us.' He tries to say in their defense.

Loki thinks for a bit before he speaks calmly again. 'This is true.. in your case maybe. Because you do not know him like I do.' he simply states and he gets a few suspicious looks.

'How do you know him Loki?' Thor asks, confused. Loki looks at him for a bit, some disappointment in his eyes before he sighs.

'I suppose you do not know of this tale either Thor. Of course.. it is not something Odin would tell you.' he explains softly but keeping the disappointment out of his voice, not wanting to show any more weakness in front of these people. He had already let himself go to much, earlier when he was still awaking in that room.

'Midgard was not Tylrullr his first stop on this foolish blood lust driven ego quest of his.' Loki starts the story. 'Before Midgard, a few years back, he went to Asgard to challenge us Gods. But though Thor was not there at the time.. you were on one of your travels with Sif and the warrior three.' Loki says, a small drip of poison in his voice.  
'..The rest of us we're preparing for the war against them. But Tylrullr had the advantage. He and his armies can journey through the realms as though they are Cloaked. Heimdall may see much.. but there is also a lot that Heimdall does not see.' Loki says mockingly, knowing that he has been able to stay out of Heimdall's sight for many years now whenever he wished to.  
'Because Heimdall could not warn us, Tylrullr and his troops had the advantage of surprise. They attacked swiftly and with great force.. taking over many villages in only a day worth of time. Holding them like hostages, keeping Odin from attacking blindly. Meanwhile they moved on ruthlessly, taking more villages and with that more hostages.. They knew very well what they were doing. And although I don't know exactly what he did here on Midgard.. I assume he used a similar tactic?' Loki asks. Steve just nods while he gets some interested Looks from Natasha.

'I can understand why you all looked like you were in a checkmate position.' Loki says a smile tucking at his lips again.'

'But.. how did Asgard deal with it then?' Steve asks, wanting to know the rest of the story.

Loki lets his eyes glide over to the good captain again before he continues the story.

'Seeing how Asgard as well seemed to be in a checkmate position, unless Odin should decide that the bloodshed of thousands is no matter in war. But I had a different idea.' Loki simply states while he shifts his position for a bit, still in the door frame, but feeling his tired limps wishing for rest.

'While Odin was preparing his armies.. his war filled mind had no other solution apparently.' Loki says with slight mock in his tone. '..I went to where Tylrullr's armies where.'

'Alone?' Tony asks. Loki simply nods.

'I don't need warrior's with skulls only filled with muscles and not brains to intervene with my plans.' Loki says calmly. 'So yes, I went there alone. And when I got there his armies immediately captured me, took me to their leader Tylrullr so that I could be mocked as the little Asgardian prince that I was.' Loki says, a bitter laugh rolling over his tongue for a second.

Thor looks at him, trying his best not to jump up to hug the younger one, instead just trying to listen.

'I let them.. The fools did exactly as I thought they would. And so I got to meet Tylrullr eye to eye. I had seen him before. A few troops and Myself were send over to his armies before, while they were plundering the villages, taking hostages and mocking all of Asgard for it. I had left the troops, they were to noisy, and I went to look for their leader on my own. I am sure both the lovely miss with the red curls as well as the man eager to shoot an arrow in between my eyes, know that if you want to know your enemy and it's weaknesses... that you have to go to it's core.' Loki says eyeing both Clint and Natasha. Natasha almost looks amused at Loki for the comment.

'So that is exactly what I did. And what I found worked out very well for me.. for I found Tylrullr.. the biggest failure a leader of an army could possibly have.' Loki snickers.

'But now back to where I let myself get captured by these brainless weaklings.. As they brought me in front of Tylrullr, I very easily took advantage of the weaknesses that I had seen.. so while they all laughed at me.. I challenged the ow so great and mighty Tylrullr to a duel. Saying something in the line that I would take revenge for him letting them mock me. Of course I had just needed a petty little excuse like that to get the crowd roaring with some more laughter while shouting at their ow so honored leader to take up on my offer. And I knew that Tylrullr would not be able to decline.. The entire army had laughed at me.. mocked me.. if Tylrullr was to afraid to accept an official dual proposal like that.. his army would have him be the new aim of their mocking.' Loki looks around and sees that all the Avengers are quietly listening to his story. Loki almost raises an eyebrow in amusement..  
who would have thought.. in Asgard no-one really cared for his stories.. him being nothing but a low trickster.. but here on Midgard they actually listen.

'..So he accepted.. The fool.. He should have accepted his armies jests.. but his ego would not let him.. I however am not the worst person in all the realms.. which may contradict with your opinions of me.' Loki states simply. 'So I told him... that I did not want to duel in front of his army.. because I was fearing that they would intervene.. and get in the way of our duel of honor.. And a official duel should always be held in honor.. so his army respected my wish.. At that time I could already see some of the relieve on Tylrullr's face.. I must say I was most amused.' Loki cannot help but grin.

'Why we're you so keen on dueling away from his army.. if you apparently thought you would have even the slightest chance of defeating him.. you would have wanted to do that in front of those that were mocking you..' Clint states suddenly. 'Unless you we're planning on using a dirty trick on him.. leading him into a trap..' he says with poison in his voice.

Loki does not even take the effort to send him a glare but instead calmly answers. '..I have no need of lowly tricks with fools like him..' Loki sighs before he continues his tale. 'There was a different reason for me to duel him out of sight of his men.. It was not to use tricks. No, we had our duel with fair rules.. it was a fair fight.. The only reason why I wanted to duel him on our own with no bystanders was because he is incredibly weak.' Loki states. He gets some confused looks.

'Would you not want to show his entire army that?' Tony asks curious.

'No.. that would be foolish.. I would have won, yes.. But then I would still be their prisoner. I cannot take on all of them on my own.. Plus another would have taken the place of Tylrullr as leader.. and Asgard would still be under attack.. only now by a leader that is actually strong and worthy.. And probably also more dangerous.' Loki answers.  
'No.. I needed to use his weakness to my advantage.. So we dueled away from an audience... we fought.. He gave it his all.. But he was no match for me.. His tactical skills may be good.. but his actual fighting skills were poor. It was over within moments. And so I held my blade to his throat as he moaned and begged for his life. He really didn't have to.. I would not have taken it.. I had other use for him..' Loki grins slyly.  
'No.. I needed him alive... and I needed him to be victorious in our duel..' Now everyone looks at him confused.

'I made a deal with him.' Loki simply continues. 'He himself knows of his own weakness.. He probably became their leader because of his tactical skills.. but no army as barbaric as this accepts a leader who has no actually skill in a fight.. He hid it very well though.. hiding behind his troops.. never actually fighting anyone who might be stronger than himself.. for fear of losing and showing how weak he actually is. If he came back, defeated by me, he would have been mocked.. his title stripped from him.. he would have been reduced to nothing... pushed into the ground with his face in the mud.. As are their barbaric ways.. So my deal with him was simple... in order for him to maintain his honor... and with that his life..' Loki says

"I told him that he could go back to his army and tell them that he had been victorious and that I had been left for dead or to hovel in my shame.. whichever he choose was up to him. But in return.. he were to leave Asgard.. He could hold his head high.. as he had defeated one of Asgard's princes.. That is truly all they desire... the bloody honor of being successful in bringing harm to other realms.. so that would have been enough. He took the deal.. it was either that.. or I would have shown his beloved army what a weakling he really is. He could not take that.. His position is truly his life.' Loki laughs.

'Foolish.. But at least that worked to my advantage.. He went back... told them that they were victorious over Asgard.. that he had been strong enough to defeat one of their princes.. and that they had already shown themselves superior to us.. And so staying longer would be pointless and boring.. however he phrased it I do not know.. But he got his army to leave.. Leaving the villages and all the hostages behind mostly unharmed. They thought that they had won.. but actually I had won..'

'and no-one else suffered.. no pointless bloodshed.. in neither camp.' Bruce says impressed. Loki nods.

'But how did you know he was weak?' Natasha asks, interrupting.

'It was simple.. when I went to spy on them.. I saw that his armor was completely clean.. it was not just free from mud and blood.. but also from scratches and dents.. Making me believe that he never actually fought, leaving his army to do the fighting for him. Plus.. I could see his movements.. One can often find traces of someones preferred fighting technique in the way they move and act. You move around very lenient and you speak with great calmth.. You also fights very lenient, quick.. silent and deadly.. exactly as you are.' Loki says looking at Natasha.

'Thor his pace is strong.. his presence is easily noticed.. This matches his fighting style.. he does not hide from his opponents.. he would rather smash their skulls in with brute force.' he says sending a little smile at Thor who seems everything but offended by this, acknowledging that Loki is indeed correct.

'However.. Tylrullr moves around.. graceless.. like a fool.. Barely notices the world around him.. Has no eye for anything that is possibly interesting.. a threat or anything that could be used to his advantage in battle.. He leaves his army to do that because he is obviously incapable.. The way he moves around... The way he walks... it is almost... goofy..' Loki says, proud that he was able to use such a fitting Midgardian word.

'So the fact that his armor had obviously not seen battle in a long time.. that he did not even dare to lift a finger to anyone that they had conquered so far.. and that he walks around like a graceless child.. not even able to hold his weapon properly.. were all clues for me that he is incapable of a good fight.'

'But.. you can never be sure.. all of these things could have been ways of deceiving enemies.' Natasha tries.

'That is true.' Loki agrees.  
'But admit.. the only other plan was to simply attack them.. spilling the blood of hundreds of men, women and children that were taken hostage.. And also the blood of all the soldiers that would have died on both sides. I chose to take the chance.. I chose to believe that my eyes and my mind had not deceived me.. and that I was right about him. And if he was actually strong.. I would have had to change my plans at the last minute perhaps.. I would not be able to tell his army of what a mindless fool they had as their leader.. But.. I would have at least defeated a strong leader if I had fought well enough.. And I, no matter what the sons and daughters of Asgard think, am not a weak fighter.. even without my magic.' Loki says calmly.

'So you got them out of Asgard.. but how did you just... here on midgard... ow wait..' Tony says while the wheels in his head start spinning.

'All I really had to do here was show up.' Loki responds smiling slyly. 'His memory of me has not faded fortunately for you.. And seeing how he had several soldiers nearby.. he knew that I could simply show myself to them.. in the armor that they would easily recognize and tell them that I had not been defeated.. and that their leader Tylrullr is but a jester.. And even if he tried to stop me from showing myself to them and telling them of his weakness.. I made him think that I could just easily kill him.. or at least defeat him and unmask him like that.. Though I admit that in my current state..' Loki says cautiously speaking the words while he looks at the Avengers to evaluate if they will attack because of his weakness.

'..I would not have been able to defeat him.. But showing him even the slightest trace of magic scared him more then enough to make him leave.'

'Once again without any further bloodshed..' Bruce says and Loki gets a couple more impressed looks.

'Yes.' Loki says with a small but genuine smile.

'You even saved my life..' Steve says gratefully. 'And Spiderwoman and Legolas their lives as well.' Tony says laughing.

'But why..' Clint says deadly serious. 'Why did you not just stand and look at us failing.. bringing ourselves and the world to doom..' He says eyes narrowing with suspicion.

It is silent for a bit before Loki speaks again 'I did it for Thor.' He says quietly.

He gets a few more confused looks.. as if they had just seen him grow a second head.

'That same guy you threw out of the helicarrier and tried to stab to death..' Clint says dryly, but to everyone's surprise he immediately gets a elbow in his ribs from Natasha even before Thor could stand up to bark at him angrily. But Loki stays calm.

'Both attempts were obviously not on his life.. He would not have died from either of those things.. unlike you.. But thank you for mentioning that.. it Adds a real touch of gratitude after I have just saved your measly little life.' Loki says while Clint groans and Tony actually has to keep in a little snicker because of Loki's sarcastic remark.

'Loki..' Thor then says, directing himself towards the younger god again. 'You really did it for me?' he asks. Loki simply takes a small breath before he nods.

'Of course.. these.. people.. are important to you.. And seeing how they have not tried to kill me the second that we landed on this roof.. I suppose that I also did it as a sense of.. gratitude.' Thor cannot hold himself from walking over to the younger god and taking him into a big hug.

'Aww can I join?' Tony laughs.

'How did I not know of this Loki.' Thor then starts while he keeps the younger god at arms length so that he can look in his eyes.

'You were away...' Loki simply states.

'But I have not heard any stories of this incredible victory either..' Thor says wide eyed. Loki just sighs and brings his hand to Thor's cheek.

'That is because it was no victory in Asgard's eyes.' Loki says smiling sadly. 'I had once again brought shame upon the throne for trying to save as many as possible.. with the cost of my own honor.. Of course no one would speak of it to you... And Odin told me that I must never speak of it either.. Asgard was satisfied with the lie that Odin's troops had scared Tylrullr and his wandering army away.'

'That is fucked up..' Tony says incredulously.

'That is Asgard..' Loki simply states.

'Did.. stuff like that happen more often?' Bruce then asks. 'I mean.. things like that where... you did not get any credit for the good that you did?'

'I am called the god of mischief.. am I not.' Loki states bitterly. 'All the good that I ever did was not spoken off. And if I did get the credit.. they just said that I did it with filthy dishonorable tricks and lies and lowly magic. But really... that is none of your concern.. and none of my concern either.. not anymore.' He says turning his eyes back to Thor.

'But I am so sorry Loki.. I wished I had known of this..' Thor says a bit miserably. 'It doesn't matter Thor.. that time has passed.. you have listened to my story today.. You have changed and that is all that matters to me.' he says quietly before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. The rest of the avengers just look away respectfully, except for Tony who really doesn't care about giving them some privacy. Not when he just had a revelation like that about the god of lies and mischief.. That god that all of them had thought of as nothing but evil just a couple of weeks earlier.

* * *

**So here comes the important stuff.**  
_As I may have stated earlier in authors notes (I'm not sure if I did)_  
_I am someone who gets in a sort of writers mood... and while in that mood I write quite a lot. namely this entire story up till this chapter._  
_But... unfortunately.. my writers mood has left me T_T Probably due to stress or the heat.. or lack of time._  
_So I don't know when or if I am going to continue this story.  
_  
_I thought that I should at least be honest with you about this.. it wouldn't be fair to have you await a new chapter that might actually take 2 months __or__ 2 years before I am able to write it._  
_I am however still full of ideas.. and there are still a lot of scenes in my head that I would love to write one day in this story.. So I personally do believe that I will pick up on writing again one day.. The only problem is that I do not know when.  
_  
_So yeah.. what I just wanted to say.. the next chapter __might__ be a long time away.. in the meantime I might get a writers mood for some other story, I don't know.. I do not plan on stalling this story forever.. but I never really know for sure what might happen. _

_Maybe with Thor the dark world (so excited!).. my writers mood for this story will be poked just enough to get me going again! I sure hope so!.  
_  
_As for this abrupt ending.. I might get myself to write just one more chapter to at least put a temporary "The End" in.. while I wait for my writers mood to return.. But I am not sure if I can find the will or the time to even do this._  
_So I am sorry for the people who followed this story and that were actually looking forward to a new chapter every time. I do love all of you!, and I love the feedback that I have gotten!  
__**Thank you for all the support!**_

-_Hekushko_


End file.
